Written From The Heart
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ SET DURING SEASON3
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N:** New story! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101!

**Written From The Heart**

**Chapter One**

_She was going to start her first year at PCA that fall, so I was asked to help her out. Of course I said I would, I mean, I had no idea then how complicated my life would be. Okay, before I go any further, my name's Chase Matthews, and this is my story._

_I went home from PCA that freshman year with one question lingering in my mind: Would I ever tell Zoey Brooks I loved her? I mean, **I **was starting to get impatient with myself, and that's usually bad news. This question bugged me insanely the first half of summer vacation. _

_I would talk to her on the phone every night, and every time I saw her number on my caller ID I would tell myself; This is it. By the end of this phone call Zoey will know the truth. But most of my attempts ended up like this:_

_"Chase, I gotta go. A squirrel chased Dustin up a tree and I need to help my mom get a ladder." She said laughing._

_"Wait, Zoey?" I questioned._

_"Yeah?" she answered, a little confused._

_"I – " I would stop myself. "Good luck with Dustin."_

_"Um, ok…" she said, still slightly confused. "Call me later?"_

_"Of course," I reassured. "Bye!"_

_Yeah, I was a chicken. So sue me._

_The point is, half my summer was filled with fear of telling Zoey the truth, all that stuff. That is…until I met Rebecca. And everything changed._

"Yo, Chase!" Michael called to me from the door. Great. I was just getting started on my story!

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're all headin' down to Sushi Rox, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on a sec," I told him, putting my hand up and turning back to the screen of my laptop. He walked over to me and tried curiously to look at what I was writing. I slammed it shut. "What'cha writing, roomie?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Homework." I could tell he didn't believe me, but shrugged it off.

"Well, bring your 'homework' down with us, we gotta meet up with Zoey, Lola and Quinn in two minutes!" I lifted my head up at the mention of Zoey, and nodded my head, almost excitedly. He shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" I asked him.

"I think you still love Zoey," Michael said to me. My eyes got wide.

"That's ridiculous, man!" I shouted at him. "I told you ten billion times I'm over it! Okay?"

"Okay," he said, mocking my anger. "Whatever…" I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "_Cough_, you love Zoey, _cough_."

"You gotta fix that cough, dude," I said, irritated, and got up and headed out the door, Michael on my tail.

"Oh, come _on_!" he complained. "Can't you just admit it so we can get on with our lives?" I glared at him.

"No," I said. "Because it's not true! Get that through your head, 'kay?"

"Get real dude!" He commanded. "Last year you took me out at three in the morning to dig up that time capsule! Why? You wanted to know how Zoey felt because…hello…you loved her! You sent her a text message saying you loved her, you dumped Lola because you couldn't stand the thought of going out with anyone else! Even with Rebecca…you dumped her because of Zoey! Zoey, Zoey, Zoey! And you cannot just get over a love that strong in two months, okay?" I wouldn't look at him. He just didn't get it.

"You know what, man?" I said quietly. "I'm not really in a sushi mood; you go ahead…I'm out!" He raised an eyebrow.

"But – "

"See ya," I told him, slamming the door behind me. Man, I was so angry! Couldn't be just get that I'm over it? I set my laptop back on the table and proceeded to convert my emotion into little typed words:

_She was going to start her first year at PCA that fall, so I was asked to help her out. Of course I said I would, I mean, I had no idea then how complicated my life would be. The time and date was set; August 12th, 2006. I was going to meet her at her dad's restaurant, Comida Buena, which was a restaurant that served Spanish food._

_I pushed my way through the double glass doors, not knowing what to expect. I didn't really expect anything life-changing or whatever to happen. I just thought I would pop by for a few minutes, answer some questions, head home and call Zoey for another failed attempt to express my feelings. I searched through the dozens of tables and finally caught site of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting by herself at a table for two reading the menu. She was actually fairly pretty. Her hair was tied with a pink ribbon in a low side ponytail and she was wearing a pink, frilly skirt and a white mid drift. I headed over._

_"Rebecca Evans?" I inquired. She looked up._

_"Um, hey," she said friendlily, looking into my eyes. "Chase, right?"_

_"That's me," I answered, taking my seat. "So, I heard from a reliable source you're heading to PCA this year?"_

_"A reliable source? You mean your mom?" she laughed._

_"Hey, I have a pretty reliable mom, you know." I told her jokingly. She smiled and giggled. So, things were going pretty well so far, right?_

_"So," she said. "Tell me about PCA."_

_"It's a huge place," I told her. "Where do you want me to start?" She thought a moment._

_"I guess the teachers?" she answered. Teachers. Oh, man, were those interesting people._

_"Ok," I started. "Well, I haven't heard much about the tenth grade teachers, 'cause well, I'm not in tenth grade yet, so you know how it is." She laughed._

_"Yeah," she said with a giggle. It was then that I realized that I really liked her laugh._

_"But, I'll try to tell you something," I added. "English is Mr. Henrik. I heard he's okay. English is my favorite subject so I'm sure –"_

_"English is your favorite?" she asked, surprised. "No way! Mine, too!" _

_"That's cool," I said. "Then, there's Mr. McKinley for math. He, um, he has an over comb. Heh." She cracked up._

_"An over comb?" she laughed. "My great Uncle has an overcome and it ain't pretty." I laughed._

_"Well, over combs tend to be pretty disturbed," I agreed with a laugh. The conversation went pretty much like this for a while, and before I knew it, two hours had gone by! Whoa, right?_

_"I'd better go," she told me finally. "I have to help my mom clean up the house for her boring book club thing tomorrow." She slid her silver purse onto her arm. "But, call me if you want, okay?" She scribbled her number onto my hand. I smiled._

_"Okay," I said. "Bye," I waited until she left, and then headed out the door and biked home. I ran in through the front door and into the kitchen to get some Blix. My mom was in there cooking a late lunch for my little sister, Melanie, age six to be exact._

_"Hi, sweetie!" she greeted. "How was your lunch with Rebecca?"_

_"It was fun," I answered, opening the fridge and grabbing a Blix._

_"That's good." She said. "I'm almost done with Melanie's macaroni and cheese, so if you're still hungry, you can have some of it."_

_"No!" Melanie whined. "I want all the macawoni and teese!"_

_"It's okay," I told her. "I'm not that hungry."_

_Later that day I checked the clock: 6:09. It was about the time that I called Zoey everyday. But for some reason, I decided to call Rebecca that night; biggest mistake of my life._

"Hey, Chase." A familiar voice said from above me. I slammed my laptop shut.

"Zoey!" I shouted. Had she seen any of it?

**A/N: UH OH! Did she? Only I know. Um, by the way, if y'all are wondering why I'm making so many new stories, it's because I have writer's block for Double Trouble and I feel bad. LOL. Plus, internet has been whack in my house so I have to do something in my spare time LOL. And...no hw this weekend! Well, hopefully you'll like this story. Um, expect some sort of other update within the next few days! REVIEW PEEPZ!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N:** Sup? Um..well, not much to say, here's chapter dos! I'm lovin' writing this story! Here are my great reviewers:

**Hybrid Speed-** Dang, dude, you know me way too well! And thanks! I'm also awaiting in anticipation for an update of your stories!

**Noelle Joi-** Thanks much! I'm glad you like it. Oh…and…update Reunited and/or Almost There soon…please?

**Kathrynzala-** Thanks:)

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx-** Thanks lots! YIPPE! Hehe.

**Just-Makin-A-Mess-** Thank you! And update Prove It soon!

**GUCIGIRL-** Muchas gracias! Hope you like the update, yo.

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Haha yes...YAY! I had this feeling that it was so Chase-ish of him to write about stuff like that LOL.

**Zoey.Chase4eva-** Thanks! Glad you love it! Love the pen name by the way!

**topazchick08-** Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101! But I do own…um…let's see…eh, whatever. I own something, but not this show. OH! I own an iPod! YAY!

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 2**

"Zoey!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" she inquired, pointing her thumb at the door.

"No, of course, you're always welcome!" I reassured, putting my laptop aside. "Sit." She sat down on the bottom bunk bed with me.

"So…?" she asked.

"So…what?" I said, confused.

"Michael said you didn't come to Sushi Rox 'cause you 'didn't feel like it'." She told me, using quote signs for 'didn't feel like it.' "Neither of us bought that. What's really going on?" I shrugged.

"Nothing," I lied. "Really! I'm just tired, and in an…uh…unsushiful mood." She gave me a raised eyebrow.

"An unsushiful mood?" she asked, obviously not believing my story. "Sorry, not buyin' it, Matthews." She crossed her arms. I pleaded to her with my eyes. I hated lying to her. She was my best friend. It didn't feel right. But on the other hand, there was a secret I kept from her all of last year and the year before. Good news was that that secret was now non-existent…right? Zoey sighed. "Fine, but I'll get it outta you eventually." I smiled.

"We'll just see about that, Brooks," I challenged with a smile. She smiled back.

"Now can you come down with us?" she pleaded. "Please?" I shrugged and looked down at my feet. "Come on…we're all going down at watch the coach yell at his suhshi! Maybe he'll even give them a time out on his plate. You know you want to!" she persuaded.

"Fine," I said, giving in. "Let me just grab some money from the bathroom drawer."

"You keep your money in the bathroom?" she laughed. "That's definitely a first."

"Hey, how else am I gonna keep Logan from stealing it?" I pointed out, and headed off to the bathroom next door.

**Normal POV**

Zoey eyed Chase's laptop suspiciously. He slammed that thing shut faster than the speed of light when she came in. _Maybe…it had something to do with his laptop? _She reached down on the bed and fingered the crease between the top and the bottom with her recently manicured cotton candy pink polish.

"No," she told herself. "It's wrong." _But it's right there…all you have to do is take a quick peak…no one will ever know…_

_**I will…**_

_So?_

Zoey sighed. It was all in concern for her best friend. She opened the laptop, some of the polish, unnoticed to her, smearing onto the front, and it lit up, and she was about to read it, when she heard footstep s heading towards the room. She slammed it shut. _Wow, another time being slammed…I'm surprised his laptop hasn't exploded by now._

"'Kay, let's go," Chase called through the door.

"Comin'!" Zoey screamed back, and opened the door, heading downstairs with him.

**Chase's POV**

"Now," Michael started, walking through the door when we got back from Sushi Rox. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Eh, I guess," Chase sighed.

"You guess?" Michael asked, surprised. "Dude! The coach yelled at Kazu for giving him a California roll because he said it was named Marcus and he wanted a girl California roll! Then he got kicked out for throwing 'Marcus' at Glen Davis' head! How is that not awesome? Dinner _and_ a show!" I sighed.

"Yeah, it was…awesome…" I said, half-heartedly. Michael sat there, confused.

"Well, my goodness," he exclaimed. "Someone's got their bushy hair tied in a knot today."

"No," I said irritated. "My hair is completely untied, thank you very much."

"Whatever, dude," he said. "I'm going to the library. Gotta get a book about soup for home Ec. Later." He headed out the door. I opened my laptop, and noticed a smudge of pink stuff on it. _Hmm…that's weird… _It smelled like…nail polish? I gasped. The only people in her today were me, Michael, Logan, and…Zoey! And unless Michael or Logan had a recent pink manicure, Zoey must have opened the laptop! And that meant…

_I went home from PCA that freshman year with one question lingering in my mind: Would I ever tell Zoey Brooks I loved her?_

No!

"How…what…oh my…" I started to feel dizzy. No. Not again. This couldn't be happening to me. I took a couple deep breaths and screamed into my pillow.

_Did she read it? _I asked myself. I could've just been some frosting from, um, a cupcake Michael was eating or something or…maybe…Oh, who was I kidding? She totally read it! No question. I had a mental debate on whether or not I should confront Zoey on the situation or just let it go. I finally decided on the first one, because maybe it wouldn't be as awkward if I was fuming mad…WHICH I WAS! I stormed through the halls, and into Zoey's hall, and before I knew it, I was outside the door. I checked my watch. It was…11 PM. Whoa. I tapped my fingers on the top of my laptop, which was in my hand. Butterflies formed in my stomach as I knocked on the door. Quinn answered.

"Oh, hello Chase!" she greeted.

"Hey, Quinn," I said back. "Is…is Zoey up?" Quinn smirks then leans back into the room.

"ZOEY!" she screamed loudly. She jumped a foot high and fell out of bed. "She is now."

"Quinn…" Zoey moaned. "What up with the eleven A.M. wake up call?"

"Chase is here for you." Quinn told her. She stood up and headed over to the door innocently.

"I hope you're happy," she joked with a yawn. "Now my eardrums are permanently damaged." She noticed the serious but nervous look on my face. "Um…you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine!" I said fake cheerfully. "But my laptop isn't. When I got back from Sushi Rox today, I opened my laptop and guess what I found?" I waited for her to answer, but she stayed silent. "There was a smudge on the front of it and the color looked just like…" I grabbed her fingers. "Your color!" She stared wide-eyed and stunned and silent. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

"I didn't read it." She told me. "I swear. While you were going to get your money my curiosity got the best of me and I opened your laptop and almost looked, but I seriously didn't! My polish must have smeared on when I opened it. I'm soooo sorry!" Her head was down. A breathed a sigh pf relief.

"It's okay, I'm not mad anymore," I reassured her. She hugged me.

"Good," she smiled. "Still on for a foosball rematch tomorrow?"

"You're on, Brooks," I said with a laugh. "'Night."

"'Night," she repeated with a laugh, and closed the door.

When I re-entered my room, I was so relieved and relaxed after all that tension that I decided to write more of my story:

_For the next three weeks, I called Rebecca almost every day, and my calls with Zoey got less often by the week. The night before school started, I called Rebecca. I was pretty excited to go back, and I was positive all my friends would love Rebecca._

_"Hey, Bec!" I greeted when she answered her cell._

_"Sup, Chase!" she said happily._

_"Can you believe school starts tomorrow?" I asked._

_"I know," she said excitedly. "I'm pretty much way excited…but…I'm also kinda nervous…"_

_"Don't worry," I reassured her. "You'll love my friends Zoey and Lola. As for Quinn…you'll grow to like her. Watch out for strange liquids and unidentified animals, though." She laughed._

_"Wait," she stopped. "What happened to…um…Nicole, yeah, Nicole?"_

_"Oh," I said. "She was diagnosed with Obsessive Male Gender Disorder."_

_"OMGD?" I asked, concerned._

_"Yup," I said sadly._

_"You know what?" she told me. "You've told me all about your friends Michael, Logan, Lola, Quinn and Nicole…but what about the other one…all you did was mention her existence…Zoey, wasn't it?" Butterflies formed in my stomach at the mention of her name._

_"Oh, ok. So you want to know about Zoey?" I asked her._

_"Yeah, might make my time there easier, ya know?" she explained. I nodded, though she couldn't see._

_"Well, she's a leader, kinda the one who always has the brilliant ideas." I started. "But she's not controlling. She's really awesome. Me and everyone else at PCA really like her. She's friends with pretty much everyone there."_

_"Oh," Rebecca said when I finished. "She seems cool."_

_"Yeah, she is," I agreed. "Maybe you'll even room with her."_

_"That would be great!" Rebecca said, trying to be excited, but I could tell she was still really nervous._

_"Rebecca?" I asked._

_"Yeah?" she answered._

_"You're gonna be fine. Great, in fact. I have a feeling everyone will really like you. I do." I told her. After I had said this I realized how it sounded and I blushed slightly. Good thing I was on the phone…_

_"Thanks," she said, sounding more confident, and I heard her take a deep breath. "Chase?"_

_"Yeah?" I asked nervously. And then she said six words. Six words that started it all. Six words that changed everything…_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

Not having the heart to write anymore, I saved my file and shoved the laptop under my bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry, left you on a slight cliffy, though everyone knows his answer. You just don't know how he comes to that answer, how he says it, ETC. So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and…which story do you want me to update next…Double Trouble or Accepting The Present? Again tell me in your review! Gotta go! I have a science quiz to study for!

MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N:** Hola, readers! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I went to an AWESOME Halloween party yesterday and got sick from too much candy and too much jumping on a trampoline, LOL! The good news is I now have a whole day to write! (readers cheer). So, expect an update of Double Trouble today and POSSIBLY a new oneshot. Dunno. Anyway, here are my reviewers:

**cenasboywl-** Haha, sorry 'bout those cliffies! But they are a necessity LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**GinnyAndDracoForever-** Ah, semi-cliffy, ah! Haha. And yes, tsk tsk for Zoey! Haha, hope you like this chapter!

**Kathrynzala-** Yes, I agree: WOAH-E-WOAH.

**StartOfSomethingNew-** Haha, thanks! I know the girl California roll LOL! I was watching People Auction as I wrote that on TiVo ha-ha.

**topazcick08-** Muchas gracias:)

**Noelle Joi-** YES UNSUSHIFUL! ---awesome word, no? Ah, I'm gonna miss Reunited being updated…make a sequel ha-ha. Thanks!

**GUCIGIRL-** Argh, I hate science! Good news is I got an 87 on that quiz! YAY! LOL, thanks lots!

**Hybrid Speed-** Zoey was a BAD GIRL. Ha. Yes, your cliffy was insanity, but not as much anymore 'cause I know the ending LOL.

**Just-Makin-A-Mess-** THANKS! Enjoy this chappy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. That Schneider guy does! LOL!

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 3**

So it was time for History. That subject was pure evil. Seriously. I mean…does anyone really care about some old, dead guys from, like, a million years ago? Huh? Any takers? Didn't think so.

"Yo, Chase!" Michael barked from behind me, which made me jump. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was up studying. Okay…mostly writing…but studying, too! Kinda. "Can you quiz me?" He looked pretty frantic.

"On what?" I questioned. He gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. Hm. Usually right after that kinda look came an…

"Are you kidding me?' he asked. Told you. "We have a test on the Civil Rights Movement today!" I gasped.

"T-today?" I screeched shakily. "No, that can't be! She said it was the first Friday of October!"

"Chase," he said, rolling his eyes. "It _is_ the first Friday of October!" He held up his cell phone which read October 6, 2006. No!

"AH! MICHAEL!" I screamed. "I didn't study!"

"Calm down, take my notes, study on the way there!" he suggested. I sighed.

"Fine," I gave in. I grabbed his study guide. _Brown vs. Board of Education…um…um…let's skip that one…the murder of Emmett Till? _Ah! I knew nothing! I frantically searched through pages and pages for the next 2 minutes and all I discovered was that I was definitely going to fail this thing. I walked into Ms. Garragan's room and tripped over her garbage can and banged my elbow on Logan's desk. He started cracking up.

"Very smooth, roomie!" he cackled. I threw an eraser at his head.

"Take a seat, Mr. Matthews," a very annoyed Ms. Garragan ordered, pointing to a seat…oh, this was great (note that sarcasm)…between Rebecca and Quinn. Now, I was gonna be distracted by evil glares and caution for unidentifiable objects during my test. Wonderful. I opened my test, which was laid out as 5 pages of evil on my desk. I was stumped at question one. I spent the next 45 minutes guessing all the answers and listening to the scratching of pencils all around me. Zoey, who was behind me, finished her test in 30 minutes and was reading some book. Logan was trying to balance his pencil on his finger. I sighed. Even Logan was done! Michael was most likely reading over his work, considering his pencil was down but he was reading over his page. Lola was still working, but I didn't think she had much left. Quinn had finished in 20 minutes, and was reading a pamphlet called _The Rhinoceros: Friend or Predator? _And this really didn't surprise me, by the way. Rebecca was sitting there, finished, glaring back and forth at me, then Zoey, me, then Zoey, me- _Concentrate, Chase! _

Ten minutes later, everyone had left, and I was still only on page 3!

"Mr. Matthews, pencil down, it's time to hand in your test!" Ms. Garragan commanded. I sighed and reluctantly handed in my paper and started for the door. "Mr. Matthews?"

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"I looked at only the first page of your test, and every answer is wrong!" she told me. "What happened?"

"I was up late last night and I thought the test was next week." I said with a sigh. "I apologize and you have every right to fail me."

"That's just being careless, Mr. Matthews." She said shaking her head. "I looked over your records yesterday and you are a straight A student." I waited for her to continue. "So I'm going to give you a chance to raise your grade."

"Really?" I asked, relieved. "How?"

"PCA's literary magazine, _Our Talented Stingrays_, isn't doing so well so far, as in, we had pretty much nothing in our September issue." She began. "Your records and your previous teachers have bragged about your huge success in English class. I would like you to join the magazine and write something for the month of October. Is that a deal?" Was she kidding? Me, doing what I love to do in order to raise my grade? Awesome!

"Okay, sure!" I agreed.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Your deadline is October 17th. When you have completed your piece give it or email it to our editor."

"Who is…?" I inquired.

"Zoey Brooks." She answered. Zoey was the editor of _Our Talented Stingrays_? Wow, who knew?

"Okay, thank you!" I thanked, and then headed out the door and to Study Hall. I thought a moment, making sure I had nothing to study for. I checked my homework planner. _Um, English vocab test next Thursday, Science quiz in a week, nope, nothing yet. I don't even know what's on the Science quiz. Mr., Fergberg is giving us a study guide later today…so…I guess I can write this study hall! Yes! _

I walked in and saw Lola, Michael and Quinn at a table. I headed over there and sat down.

"How'd the test go, dude?" Michael questioned.

"I failed," I said simply. "But Garragan's cutting me a break and said that I could raise my grade on the test if I write something for the literary magazine."

"You're lucky," Lola sighed. "Hmm, I'm guessing I probably got, like, a C plus or something. I was up all night last night searching for an agent."

"Did you find one?" I asked her, interested.

"Nah," she answered. "But you just wait. You'll all see. In a few years my name will be up in lights!"

"Just like Chase will be on the bestselling book list!" Zoey added, probably hearing most of the conversation, and sat down.

"And _you_ will be number one on the music charts!" I shot back.

"And Quinn will be known worldwide for her Quinnventions and be mentioned numerous times in the scientific world!" Michael told Quinn. She laughed.

"Yeah, and Michael will be the most famous basketball player in the USA!" Lola said.

"Well, guess we're all gonna be famous!" Zoey said with a laugh, taking out a piece of paper. "Can I have your autographs?" We all started cracking up and signing autographs for each other. I was so lucky to have such awesome friends.

"So, what'cha gonna write about?" Zoey asked me. "Ms. Garragan just told me about the whole extra credit thing."

"Honestly," I started. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, then get started!" Lola ordered, shoving my laptop at me.

"Someone's a little bossy today," I huffed jokingly. I opened my laptop and a new Microsoft Word document. I stared at the blankness for a few minutes. A blank sheet of paper was an author's greatest weakness. I sighed, and began to type the letter _f_ over and over.

_fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_

Wow. And this great piece of work was coming from an aspiring author. Creative, huh?

I gave up for now and closed the document. Yeah, like I was gonna save that. I made sure Zoey was nowhere within where she would be able to see my writing, and opened up the story I was currently working on, and began to write some more.

_At first, I thought I'd heard her wrong._

_"Wait, what did you say?" I asked, slightly scared. She sighed._

_"Please don't make me say it again!" she whined. "It took long enough to get the guts to say it at all." There was a long silence between us. I really, seriously had no idea what to think or say. Finally, Rebecca broke the silence. "Look. Chase, I really like you. You're funny, sweet and caring. So just think about it and then tell me, okay?"_

_"Okay," I agreed. "B-bye." I hung up. My mind was still in a daze. I checked the clock. It was late, so I got changed etc and got into bed. I could no longer stall anymore. I had to face a thought. A thought that I've kept in the back of my mind for so long._

_What if Zoey and I just weren't meant to be?_

I sighed as I read over those sentences. This was pretty hard to write without crying.

_I've dated lots of girls before. Not as much as Logan, but I have dated a lot. All of them ended up the same. I would go out with them for a month, maybe two, it'd be all good, then suddenly, something would happen, we'd break up, swear we'd still be friend, but never talk to each other ever again._

_I didn't want Zoey to be one of those girls. I wanted Zoey to be my friend for a really long time._

_I was thinking that maybe everything that had happened to me was a sign that Zoey should never know. There was the whole thing in the early days of our friendship when she brought Dana and Nicole along on our "date," which she didn't get was a "date." Then during Prank Week when I was so close to telling her the truth, but, of course, something had to interrupt me. There was when I got sick so I couldn't kiss her in the play, when our next "date" turned out to be a scheme to get Quinn to think she was on a date with Mark, when she chose Glenn for the school dance instead of me, I mean, gimme a break, if she liked me, she would've chosen me! Then when I stole her time capsule DVD, and I sat there about to watch it, and just like that I put it back? That was insane and obviously a sign. No one really does anything like that! Then there was the election thing when she took herself out of the race to save our friendship. Our FRIENDSHIP. Nothing more. And when I was about to kiss Zoey to prove to Trisha that we were "going out" even though it was just this one big mess and we had to pretend to date, but Dustin tackled me and we ended up not kissing and it just sucked. A lot. Plus, in that day that I dated Lola, Zoey said it was "a great idea." That pretty much crushed lots of my hope. Finally, and worst of all, there was that text message. The one that told her what the one that was supposed to be sent to Michael said: The message said…I LOVE YOU. I sent it while watching Gender Defenders and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…but the familiar beep of a Tekmate never rang. She didn't have her Tekmate. She told me later on it fell in the fountain and was destroyed._

_It was now, lying in my bed, that I decided I had waited to long. And if I wait any longer than I would never be able to live on with my life. Even thought it was late, I picked up my cell phone._

_And called Rebecca._

_"Chase? Why are you calling so late?" she asked._

_"My answer is yes," I told her._

_And it really was. _

**A/N: The end! No, just kidding! Ha ha, that would be pretty funny, though. OK, I'm gonna go write the next chapter of Double Trouble now…REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **Hey people! Sorry 'bout the long wait! I tried really hard to use exact quotes and that took a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101. Or giraffes. :)

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 4**

_"Oh my gosh!" Rebecca cried the next day at PCA. Yes, I was finally here! I missed it. "I cannot believe this school! This place is sick!"_

_So, I was guessing she was excited?_

_"Did I tell ya?" I asked, even though I knew the answer._

_"Yeah, but I mean, like, how do you get any work done here?" she laughs. "I feel like we're on vacation!" In a way, I kinda was. The summer seemed to drag on a little. This place really was my home._

_"Well, you know, after a while you kinda get – " All of a sudden, I hear shouting voices in the distance. LOUD voices. This could only mean one, no, two things…._

_Michael Barrett and Logan Reese, my wonderful roommates._

_"Hey!" I screamed at them. "Hey!" They didn't hear me, of course. Who would? They were so freakin' loud. "I, I, I gotta handle this! You just, I'll, I'll meet you back at your dorm!" I scream at Rebecca while I ran off to attempt to settle World War III._

_By the way…about that whole "wonderful roommates" thing…I was kidding. Like really._

_I ran between the two and temporarily shut them up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! We're not even into two hours of the school year and you're already about to kill each other?"_

_"No, but I'm about to kill him, though!" Michael screamed._

_"I'm standin' here!" Logan yelled back. God, help me. They got into a slap fight. Okay, really, what kind of guys still got into slap fights?_

_"Stop it!" I yelled angrily. Logan got all up in my face._

_"Tell him that I get the single – " he started. Okay, that was it!_

_"Time out!" I interrupted._

_"What?" Logan asked, confused._

_"I'm giving you a time out!" I repeated. "Now, go sit on that rock!" I was dead serious._

_"I am not gonna go sit on – "_

_"ROCK!" I commanded, pointing to the rock in anger. WHAT NOW? I watched as Logan went forth with his time out. Maybe if he was a good boy, I'd buy him a new mirror!_

_"Now, what up?" I asked, turning to Michael._

_"I want the single bed this year!" he told me. He was joking, right? THAT was what this huge fight was about? A Stupid bed?_

_"I get the single bed!" Logan whined like a baby, rushing over from his time out._

_"You're still in time out!" I reminded him._

_"No!" Logan disobeyed. Naughty, naughty boy. "Now, tell him I get the single bed like I always do!"_

_"That's the point, man! It's my turn! IT'S MICHAEL'S TIME!" Michael argued, stomping his foot like a five year old. No offense to five year olds, though._

_"Look, may I suggest something please?" I asked him, annoyed. Wouldn't you be?_

_"What?" they asked in unison._

_"You guys both want the single bed, right?" I started. "So why don't we just say that whoever gets there first gets the bed? Fair enough?"_

_They agreed, and all of a sudden, an extremely genius idea popped into my head. "Now, the important thing to remember is – " I shoved them down, picked up my stuff, and ran for my life._

_THE SINGLE BED SHALL BE MINE!_

_I could see Logan and Michael catching up. But there was no way they would now…right?_

_Wrong. Guess why?_

_"Zoey!" I screamed. I had just rounded a corner and saw Zoey Brooks standing right there._

_"Chase!" she screamed happily._

_"Hey, I can't talk now!" I told her in a scream, still running. "I gotta beat Michael and Logan to the – " Suddenly, I tripped over my stuff and fell down in front of Zoey for the third year in a row. _

_"Sup, Zoey!" Logan yelled running by._

_"Hey Zoey!" Michael did the same._

_"Hey Lo…Mich…ael…" She ran up to me as they knocked me over._

_"What is going on?" she asked me, confused and with a slight laugh._

_I mumbled a bunch of stuff, told her I would explain later, and ran off again. There was no way I would win now. _

_I kept running and I could barely see where I was going. Michael and Logan were nowhere in sight. I had bumped into a 6th grade girl before I entered the hall in which I thought was Maxwell Hall._

_I ran around many, many halls until I finally reached the dorm room. I ran in and saw that the single bed was still empty._

_"Yes!" I celebrated. "Yes!" I scrambled around and fell on top of the bed. I jumped up and stood on it. "HA! THE SINGLE BED IS MINE!" I was sweaty everywhere, but at least I had made it…_

_or not._

_I looked down and saw those robot nerds playing chess. One of them spoke up. "What are you doing in our room?" I stood there, confused and exausted._

_"What do you mean?" I inquired. "I'm in 140 Maxwell Hall!"_

_"This is Dillard Hall." 'Firewire' corrected me. Okay, I seriously needed to kick somthing. Okay, wrong move. I kicked the edge of the bed and now I may have fractured my pinky toe._

_I stumbled off the bed, filled with anger, and headed out the door panting._

_Curse this school and their millions of identical-looking halls!_

_I made it to the front of Maxwell Hall after dropping my boogie board, having to go back for it._

_Why did I even bring a stupid boogie board? I could've just stolen Logan's or something more practical._

_I headed down the halls, almost ramming into some dude wearing a pink shirt, and I heard screaming in a distance. No. They had better not be fighting still or I would have a SPAZ ATTACK! Okay, too late, but still._

_I walked into the room panting for my life. Logan and Michael my "wonderful roommates" are both on the single bed screaming their heads off. If the screaming didn't work, I'd be happy to finish the job. _

_"HEY!" I screamed, shutting them up. "I have run all over this freakish campus with 90 pounds of stuff, and I'm about to start coughing up blood! So if you guys could be quiet for 10 seconds, I'd appreciate it!" Yeah, right._

_1…2…_

_"You said whoever gets here first gets the single bed!" Logan argued. So much for being quiet for 10 seconds…_

_"Yeah, so I get it!" Michael yelled angrily._

_"I beat you by a tenth of a second!" Logan screeched back._

_"I'm about to beat you into a tenth of a second!" Michael threatened. _

_"If you guys got here within the same second, you're going to have to find some other way to decide who gets the single bed!" I tell them, still exhausted. Ugh!_

_They stare at each other for a minute before agreeing._

_"Fine,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Let's go,"_

_They continue arguing as they head out the door. But then, Michael runs back and leans onto the door. "Didja tell Zoey yet?" I looked at him, annoyed. Must he keep asking me about if I had told Zoey about Rebecca yet? It's SO annoying._

_"Not yet," I explained._

_"When are you gonna tell her?" he asked impatiently._

_"Soon," I assured him._

_"You'd better!" he said._

_"I'm gonna tell her!" I promised. Michael shrugged and then Logan came back and they started arguing again. Something about 'your mom' and 'annoying.' Ah, roomies._

"Chase?" Lola called, waking me from my writing trance.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Study hall's over!" she reminded me. I watched as Lola and Zoey head to their dorms. Michael stood up.

"Uh, you coming?" he inquired. I sighed.

"I guess," I told him, and I followed him out the door.

_What should I write for Our Talented Stingrays? _I thought to myself. I had to be something good if I wanted to up my grade by a lot.

"Hey, you have any writing ideas?" I asked Michael, who was now attempting to balance an eraser on his nose. My words startled him and it fell.

"Great, thanks for wrecking my dreams!" he joked angrily. Wait…was it possible to joke angrily?

"Your welcome," I told him, ignoring his anger. "Now, ideas? Today?"

"Uh…" Michael thought a moment. "You could write about…giraffes!"

Wow, Michael. He had _really _opened by eyes. A giraffe. That was _exactly_ what I wanted to write about.

Yes, because people just _love_ to read about animals that drink their own pee.

I hope my sarcasm was noted.

"Um, what?" I asked in disbelief of his stupidity.

"Oh, come on, Giraffes are crazy!" Michael tried to convince me. "Just look at those long necks! Compares to the head it's MASSIVE!"

"Hey Michael?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked.

"Do the world a favor," I said. "Shut up."

**A/N: Yeah, this is kinda a filler chapter. It gets MUCH better in the next few. I hope like liked this one anyways! By the way, in case anyone really cares, I feel a lot better now. I spent the whole day with my friends yesterday:) Oh, and does anyone care if I start replying to reviews by email? Now…review! PUH-WEEZE?**

**FutureStArLeT101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **I UPDATED! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? You should expect more. Why? 'Cause: WINTER BREAK IS HERE! YAY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 5**

"Knock, knock," I said as I knocked on the door of room 101. No one answered but the door was open so I decided to walk in.

Zoey, Lola and Quinn were all talking.

"So, did you ever find out what the message said?" Lola asked Zoey.

Butterflies grew in my stomach. Were they talking about me?

"Um, hello…" I greeted. They turned around, most likely unaware that I had heard that last sentence.

"Hey, Chase!" Lola greeted.

"Hey females!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, just comin' over 'cause I can't stand Mike and Logan's fighting anymore. They're worse than Nicole and Dana!" The four laughed, all of them missing their previous roommates.

"Who's Dana?" Lola asked, confused.

"Our roommate from the year before you were here," Zoey explained.

"That rhymed!" Lola pointed out. I sighed. _Looks like Lola's trying to take Nicole's place…_

"Amazing," Quinn said, bored. _Is it me, or is Quinn more attitude-ish this year? And is attitude-ish even a word? Hmm. I dunno. _

"Hey, Quinn, is attitude-ish a real word?" I asked seriously.

"No." she stated.

"But –" I started.

"No."

"What if – "

"No."

"Okay, now that we've established the imaginary word," Zoey interrupted. "What are Logan and Michael fighting about anyways?"

"Well, since Michael won the single bed, Logan insists he get the key to the mini-fridge. They were throwing Blix bottles at each other."

"Wow…that's…" Zoey tried to think of a word. "Uh…interesting?"

"Why don't you just take the keys so they have nothin' to fight about?" Lola suggested, taking a sip of her mango Blix.

"I suggested that, actually." I told her.

"And…?" Quinn asked.

"They…chucked a lemon Blix at my head…" I explained. They cracked up. "It's not funny! I could've gotten a concussion and you're laughing?"

"Yeah." Zoey laughed. "Think fast!" She threw a lemon Blix to me and I grabbed it. I laughed lightly and took a gulp of Blix. Zoey picked up her own pineapple Blix.

Truthfully, Michael and Logan weren't the main reason I came over, although the whole Blix thing did play a pretty big part. Truth was…I had a question for Zoey…

"So, Zoey, question," I told her.

"Ask away," she offered, squeezing the lid back onto her drink.

"You know when you, uh, kinda, walked in on me and Rebecca all angry and stuff?" I asked nervously. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned, brushing some hair behind her ears.

"What made you so upset?" I asked. "And why come to me?" Quinn and Lola eyed each other with small smiles. Zoey looked at Lola, then me, then Quinn, then to the floor.

My mind was boggling in all directions of the possibilities.

Lola crawled over and whispered something to Quinn, then Zoey. Zoey glared.

"Um, nuthin'," she smiled. "They just told me some stupid rumor about you that made me mad, 'cause you're my friend and all. But I wanted to see if it was really true, so…yeah." There was slight uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay…well…what was it?" I asked slowly. She shrugged.

"Nothing important!" she reassured me. "Honest!" I looked at Lola and Quinn for back up. They simply shrugged.

"Can you tell me anyways?" I pleaded. "If there's a rumor about me, dont'cha think I should know about it and stuff?"

"Fine, but you're gonna thinks it's so stupid." She warned me.

"Hey, I love stupid! Stupid is good. Good is stupid. You know what, I'll shut up now, you talk." She laughed a little at my stupidity.

"Okay," she started. "They said that you – "

"GIRLS!" Coco ran into the room, screaming, tears all over her face, carrying some cheese ravioli. I now hated Coco. Like really. And ravioli. It tasted like feet. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! MY PHONE RANG AND –"

"Carl broke up with you." Zoey, Lola and Quinn stated at the exact same time, boredom shown on their face.

"YE-HEH-HEH-S!" she cried. "He dumped me over the phone! How rude is that?"

"She should be used to it by now." Lola mumbled. "This is the fifth time this week!"

"…I should've known he wasn't the one!" She wailed. Oh, god. "Last Valentine's Day, I made him his favorite; meatloaf with gumdrops and tapioca…and you know what he got me, his girlfriend? WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT COCO GOT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY?"

"Not really," I said truthfully.

"A stinkin' pretzel from the gas station!" Coco, Zoey, Lola and Quinn all said in unison. Except Coco said it in a spaz attack and the rest of them stated it obviously in a bored tone.

"'Kay, well, I'm gonna just…go…now…" I mumbled, scared. I headed out the door as fast as I could. I ran back to my dorm and stuck out my laptop before Mike or Logan could see.

Not that they would. They were in another slap fight when I got there.

Apparently, Michael was winning.

I headed down to the lounge.

I opened up my laptop and, still not having a clue what to write for _Our Talented Stingrays_, I typed more of my other story:

_I had asked Zoey later that day if we could talk while the three girls were unpacking. _

_Apparently Quinn had moved in. THAT can't be good. Especially 'cause of that weird, green goop I saw. 'Kay, don't wanna relive that._

_Anyways, she then asked me if we could talk later, so there I was at the fountain with Zoey Brooks…_

_"You're java chino!" I gave her her java chino. She smiled and thanked me._

_"Thanks. Straw?" I asked me for the straw. About that…I had 2 java chinos in my hand…soo…I didn't have enough hand space for straw. Fortunately for me, I had ear space….unfortunately for Zoey._

_I pulled it out from above my ear. "Ew!" she cried._

_"I wash behind my ears every other month!" I defended jokingly. She laughed and wiped the straw on her skirt before inserting it into her drink. Inserting. That was a weird word..hmm…whatever._

_"So," I started. "You spent most of your summer as a lifeguard."_

_"Mhm," she nodded and took a sip of her drink._

_"Was it fun?" I questioned._

_"Mostly," she told me. "Except for this one Thursday when an old lady fell into the pool. Almost drowned!" Okay…wow._

_"Wow," I repeated out loud. "Did you pull her out?"_

_"Yeah, I had to give her mouth-to-mouth," she said, slightly disgusted._

_"So, how'd that go?" I asked, trying to get the weird visual out of my mind._

_"She bit my tongue!" she exclaimed. WOW. That was…interesting…_

_"But it all turned out okay?" I made sure._

_"Yeah, she was fine," she said with a small smile. She was so beautiful._

_ **NO, CHASE. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND**. I thought to myself. **STOP IT.**_

_"I meant your tongue," I corrected, shaking my self out of my little "mind debate."_

_"I dunno, do I have a scar?" she stuck out her tongue._

_This was what I lo-liked- about Zoe so much. She was so…her. She was so random yet not really random._

_"Hmm…I don't think so…" I told her, lifting her chin to examine her tongue. "But…"_

_"What?" she questioned. I smiled._

_"You have a tiny tongue!" I exclaimed. She laughed._

_"Alright, we're not gonna sit here and make fun of my tongue!" she said with a laugh. I loved her laugh…_

_**BUT NOT AS MUCH AS…REBECCA'S! **I added, slightly half-heartedly. Or not slightly._

_"Please?" I begged, putting on my "adorable face," as Rebecca called it._

_"No!" she finalized it. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Here it goes…ugh._

_"Well…uh…actually…" I started. All of a sudden, Michael and Logan came running over and slammed their faces into the fountain water and started drinking it. Nasty. Didn't they know that people throw gross pennies in that water?_

_They took their heads out and started gasping for air like maniacs._

_"Hagh, hagh, peppehs!" Logan kinda said. UHH…what?_

_"So, so hot!" Michael put in, breathing heavily._

_"Okay, why did you guys eat hot peppers?' Zoey inquired._

_"Tu thee wi wuh uh uth geth da thingle beh!" Logan tried to explain. And failed. Like really. Miserably._

_I turned to Zoey. "They were trying to see who would get the single bed." She nodded in understanding._

_"Oh, so who won?" she asked._

_"Nobody," Logan told her._

_"It was, it was, i-it was a tie." Michael added shaking._

_"Well, maybe you guys should try boxing!" I suggested._

_"Bothing's cool wi me!" Logan agreed…uh…I think…_

_"Cool," Michael said. "Let's box." They walked away, all tired._

_Yes, these were my best friends…well, two of them…_

_"Sometimes I wish I didn't have roommates," I sighed._

_"I hear ya, all day so far…" Zoey started, but then her phone began to ring. "One sec…" She picked up. "Hello?...Lola…Can you just?...Lola!...Look, hang on!...Okay I'll be right there!" She hung up, and handed me my drink._

_"What now?" I asked, confused._

_"I dunno, but I'd better get there!" she told me. "We'll talk later!" She headed away._

_"Good luck…" I said._

_At this rate, I was never going to tell her about Rebecca. Speaking of which…_

_I saw Rebecca walking toward me, looking a little mad._

_"Hey, Becca," I greeted as she sat down next to me. I examined her face. "You okay?"_

_"You were supposed to meet me in my room!" she shouted. Huh?_

_"I did!" I argued. "Just before."_

_"Shyeea, for only, like, 5 minutes!" she complained. "Where were you? Oh yeah, don't answer that…with some blonde girl I've never seen before!" Was she talking about?...oh, god._

_"That was Zoey," I explained to her. "I was just catching up with her. I haven't seen her in a while…you know?"_

_"Then explain to me," she started angrily. "Why you were lifting up her chin, and laughing with her, and getting her java chinos, and –" I cut her off._

_"We're just friends," I reassured her. I lifted up her chin and repeated. "Just friends." She gave a small smile._

_"Fine…" she sighed and stood up. "Wanna go to Sushi Rox with me?" She gave a puppy dog pout._

_"Yeah, okay, of course!" I agreed. "Can we stop at my dorm first so I can get my money?"_

_"You don't have to pay…" she reminded me._

_"Yeah, I do." I corrected. "Now, come on!" We walked and chatted…and yeah, flirted, 'til we finally reached my room. She sat down and waited for me to get my money. When I did, I headed over to her and sat._

_"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, but then I dropped my money._

_"I'll get it," we said in unison, and both bent down to get it, and bumped heads and laughed. Then, I noticed how close she was to me, and stared into her eyes._

_We slowly lifted our heads, not taking our eyes off each other. Then…_

_We started kissing._

_I heard the door open. "Chase, I gotta – " Shocked, I lifted my head, and became even more shocked when I saw who was at the door._

_It was none other than Zoey Brooks herself._

_"Oh…I'm…sorry…" Zoey apologized, still shocked. I didn't know what to do, so I said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Z-Zoey," I said nervously. "This is…this is Rebecca…my…girlfriend…" She gave a little wave._

_"Nice to meet you," she said uncomfortably. For a moment we all just stared. "I'm just gonna leave now…" She closed the door and walked away._

_Was that…,heartbreak in her eyes?_

_Nah, it couldn't be…_

_It would never be…_

"Working on you article?" a familiar voice asked above me. I minimized the document. NO MORE SLAMMING.

"Hey again, Zoe." I greeted. She sat down. "Uh, kinda. I can't think of anything to write about…"

"So, the Great Chase Matthews has writer's block?" she gasped jokingly. I laughed.

"Guess so, Brooks." I agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Why don't you write about your summer?" Haha.

If she only knew…

**A/N: End chapter. I'm pretty proud of this one actually. I shook my slight writer's block. You like? Hey, anyone know when the next Z101 episode is? There hasn't been a new one in a while…grr. WELL, G2G! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!:)**

**FutureStArLeT101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **Sorry in advanced if this chapter isn't my best…I'm having trouble filling the gaps between certain events in this story…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 6**

"Um," I started to explain. "That may not work…"

"Okay…" Zoey said thoughtfully. "Then, write about…us!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, amazed and confused.

"Yeah," she confirmed. At least I thought. "Like write about all of us. The gang."

Oh. So that was what she meant…

What scared me the most was the fact that I actually thought for a second that…never mind.

"Oh," I nodded in understanding. "You may have something there."

"I am the editor after all," she hinted with a smile.

"True," I nodded again with a lopsided smile. "So…how'd that whole Coco thing go?"

"You mean after you ran away like a coward?" she laughed.

"That would be the instance," I confirmed.

"Carl's moving to Mexico." She stated simply.

"And…?" I questioned.

"I narrowly escaped Coco screaming like a monkey about skipping town and moving to Mexico." She explained, annoyed.

"You left Lola and Quinn?" I asked. That couldn't be good…

"They'll live," she shrugged. "But you're right. I'd better go check on them. But I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed kinda upset earlier."

"Not really," I assured, then smiled. "But thanks for sharing and caring."

She shoved me playfully. "You're such a loser." She laughed. "But you're my loser. See ya!" She got up and headed upstairs to the dorms.

I shrugged happily and laid back.

_I was Zoey's loser. I was her loser. **Hers**._

_**But you love Rebecca…right? Right?**_

At this point, nothing made sense anymore…

Zoey and her uncertainty earlier.

Nicole (and Dana) being gone. Where was Dana anyway? She was supposed to be in France for a semester. Shouldn't she be back?

Lola trying to replace Nicole.

Quinn not being the dorky (in a good way) nerd she used to be.

Michael and Logan fighting like there was no tomorrow.

And where was Dustin lately?

But the weirdest thing was how I've changed.

Maybe Zoey was right; I should write about the gang, to remind myself that we were still the same in a way.

I would include Dana and Nicole, too. They were part of the original gang from the first year the girls came.

What would I do without Zoey's help? I opened up my laptop and proceeded to write.

"_**The Gang"**_

_**By Chase Matthews**_

_We've all changed over the years. Our group has lost and gained together for the past three years. It's different every time I step onto this campus…yet also entirely the same. I hope that makes sense. _

_There's me: I'm the one with all the weird questions and I think I'm pretty funny. See? I bet you're laughing right now because it's so funny that I think I'm funny. There you go._

_Next up, Zoey Brooks. If you were to look at a picture of her from her first year, you would barely recognize her. She's changed a lot, and not for the worse, but she's still the same Zoey; the problem-solver, the peacemaker, a great friend._

_Dana Cruz. You may not remember her, but we sure do. She had an attitude. A BIG attitude. But beneath all that is a really good friend. We all miss her a lot. This was one of the big changes in our little "gang." _

_Nicole Bristow is about the most hyper girl I've ever met. She can be a little clueless, but she's actually really smart and you can rely on her. She didn't come back this year, and our groups feels so incomplete without Nicole breaking the ice with a funny comment._

_Quinn Pensky; the genius, the scientist. She's changed a lot over the years, too. I think she's more attitude-ish (for the record, that's not a word) than last year, but she's still the same Quinn who explodes stuff._

_Lola Martinez. Aspiring actress. Very cool person. Latest edition to our group but that's beside the point. She can be very dramatic, considering the whole actress thing, but she's a good friend._

_Michael Barrett. He's still a basketball freak (in a good way.) He's not really obsessed with potato chips, though, anymore. And that's just WEIRD._

_I must say, Logan Reese gets more ego-maniacal every year, but he's one of my best friends. He's a great one, too, once you get to know him. He has his great moment when he just does a really nice thing._

_That's the gang in the nutshell. And I have a feeling that even when we all graduate from PCA in a few years, everything will still be the same. _

I saved the document and sighed. Done. Well, I would probably have to edit it later, but still. Suddenly, an IM popped up.

**BeccaQT445: **I still hate u.

I sighed. Rebecca.

**PCAChase:** That's just wonderful for you.

**BeccaQT445:** Just saying, you will pay. Somehow.

**PCAChase:** Looking forward to it.

**BeccaQT:** RU mocking my threat?

God, help me.

**PCAChase:** Why, yes. Bye!

I signed off and laughed lightly. All of a sudden, I heard a crash and a scream. I immediately got up from my seat and ran towards the sound, my laptop in hand. I stopped at the dorm hallway and heard yelling coming from Zoey's room. I burst in and gasped.

There was Lola and Quinn, who had just walked in looking shocked.

"What happened?" I asked in fear to Zoey, who was leaning out the window.

"Someone threw something into the window!" Quinn yelled. "I almost had a panic attack! No, correction, I did have a panic attack!"

"What did they throw?" I asked, concerned.

"We dunno!" Zoey told me. All of a sudden, I saw something zoom by.

"What was that?" Lola screamed, exasperated. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN OUR ROOM!"

"It landed over there!" I pointed behind a lamp. We slowly headed over to the lamp. Slowly. Then I gasped. "It's a blue bird!" Lola screamed.

"Oh, wait, did you say blue bird?" I nodded. "Aww!" We all looked. Sure enough, I was right. They had a bird in their room. All of a sudden, it zoomed out of the room.

"That cannot be good," Zoey pointed out.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Bob!" a brunette greeted, walking into the computer lab.

"Um, hi." He answered.

"I was just wondering…can I join the magazine? Please?" she begged.

"Well…uh…" he looked over his papers. "The fashion column has an opening if you –"

"I'll take it!" she said a little too quickly.

"Okay," he handed her some info papers. "See you at the _Our Talented Stingrays_ meeting tomorrow, Rebecca…"

**A/N: OK, I know what you're thinking. x Future Starlet 101 x, are you insane? How random was this chapter? Well, this was more of an information chapter. The bird is VERY important in the story, though it may not seem like it. And hmm…Rebecca joined _Our Talented Stingrays_. Uh oh. What's she planning?**

**Please review and I promise a very long and great next chapter:)**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **I love this story. I totally shook my writer's block and I'm sooooo excited to write more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 7**

**_The next day…_**

_I still couldn't believe what just happened._

_She probably hated me now for not telling her sooner, but I tried. So, technically, what I did wasn't wrong. But, um, the whole not-calling-her-as-often thing was kind of mean. Why did this stuff always happen to me? I wasn't a bad dude._

_Okay, I admit it: I stole my older brother's chocolate chip cookie when I was five! Could my life please go back to normal now? Please?_

_"Why do you have that weird face on?" Rebecca questioned, a little irritated. I snapped back to reality._

_"What face? Psh, I don't have any abnormal facial expressions on!" I answered quickly. "Me? Weird face? Nah, nope, can't be. I don't even know why you'd think that."_

_"Is it because of…" she said, annoyed. "**her?**"_

_"Who is this 'her' you're referring to?" I asked, although I kinda already knew the answer._

_"Little miss Zoey," she spat. "She ruined my perfect first kiss."_

_"Well, it wasn't her fault," I defended. "She is one of my best friends, and she looked pretty upset about something. It's not like I had a 'Do Not Disturb: Rebecca And I Are Kissing' sign hanging on my door."_

_"But still, has she ever heard of knocking? Why can't she just butt out?" Rebecca screamed, her anger getting larger._

_"If you're expecting me to agree with you, sorry." I said quietly. "Zoey's my best friend. You need to accept that."_

_"Whatever!" she yelled, annoyed. "I don't feel like going to Sushi Rox anymore!" I stormed out the door angrily. I sighed._

_Michael and Logan came walking through the door._

_"Sup, dude!" Michael greeted, and plopped down onto one of the couches._

_"Free throws suck!" Logan yelled randomly._

_"Um, thanks for sharing?" I said more as a question._

_There were a few moments of silence as Logan shot…and missed…a lot of…baskets._

_"'Kay, man, spill, what's buggin' you?" Michael asked suddenly, as Logan missed another shot._

_"THIS BASKET HATES ME!" Logan screamed angrily._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"You haven't made fun of Logan about his 'mad free throws skills'." Michael pointed out, using air quotes. I sighed, and explained it to them. There was another silence, as Logan shot again._

_"UGH!" he screamed, and continued._

_"So, Zoey just walked right in?" Michael made sure._

_"Right in," I confirmed._

_"Well, she should've knocked first!" Michael pointed out._

_"Yeah, that would've been nice," I sighed._

_"You sure Zoey saw you and Rebecca mid-kiss?"_

_"I know what I saw, Michael," I said, a little frustrated. We got up and started playing pool._

_"So you just stopped kissing, looked up, and there was Zoey standing in the doorway?" Michael questioned. I nodded. "Ooh, harsh." He patted me on the back. Yes, Michael, thank you for pointing out the obvious…_

_"Yeah, it wasn't the most comfortable moment of my life…" I sighed._

_"So, what did you say?" Logan asked._

_"I just told her the truth." I explained. "That she was my girlfriend. But I seriously didn't wanna tell her this way."_

_"That really sucks," Logan aaid. Okay, what was up with my roommates pointing out the obvious lately? "So, how'd you meet this girl?"_

_"Well, uh, her mom and my mom work in the same office," I began to explain. "So that's how she heard about PCA."_

_"Okay," Logan said._

_"So Rebecca's mom asked my mom if I could go out to lunch with her and tell her what it's like going to school here," I said, and shot one of the pool balls. "After a while, ya know, we started calling each other, text messaging, and then we just started going out."_

_Logan started shooting into his little basket again…and missing._

_"Man, could you get that ball in the basket once, just once?' Michael asked Logan, annoyed._

_"It's not that easy!" Logan defended. "Here, you try!" He threw the ball to Michael. With a bored expression on his face, Michael threw the ball one-handed into the basket in one try._

_"Jerk!" Logan grunted immaturely. He walked out offended._

_"So talk to me," Michael said when he was gone. _

_"About?" I asked._

_"C'mon man, " he said, giving me The Michael Look (he had it copyrighted). "Last year, a week before summer vacation, you sent Zoey a text message saying you love her, and now after summer vacation, you come back with a girlfriend? Talk." Wow, this dude knew me way too well._

_"'Kay, look," I said, putting down the pool stick. "You know how they say some things happen for a reason?"_

_"I've heard that saying," Michael told me._

_"Well, I think there's a reason why Zoey didn't get that text message." I explained to him. "I think it was something…I dunno…karma, the universe, the lord, the force…something was telling me that Zoey and I are meant to be good friends…and that's all."_

_"You sure on that?" Michael asked, doubting my decision._

_"Yeah, I mean, look at it like this," I told him. "A guy's gonna have a lot of girlfriends in his life, right?"_

_"That is certainly my intention." Michael agreed._

_"Well, I don't want Zoey to be just one of those girls that I date for, like, a few months, maybe even a few years," I explained to him. "I want Zoey to be my best friend for a really long time. You know what I'm saying?"_

_"Y-yeah, I know what you're sayin'," Michael said, "offended." "I just thought that, you know, I was your best friend. But, but, then if I've been replaced by Zoey then – "_

_"Zoey's my girl best friend," I reminded him. "You're still number one, man!"_

_"That's all I wanted to hear!" he said, obviously over his little crisis. He ran over and hugged me. _

_"Yeah, you're such a loser," I said as we left._

_"Aw, thank you!" he thanked._

_Why was I friends with him again?_

_Kidding, kidding._

**Normal POV**

Zoey walked into the computer lab, ready for the writing newspaper's meeting.

"Hey guys!" she said, smiling. There were a chorus of hey's and sup's. Zoey frowned when she saw a new member.

"Oh, hey Rebecca," she said, slightly annoyed. "What a pleasant surprise?"

"Hi, Doey." She smirked. "Is it Doey, right?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it's Zoey." She said, fake-sweetly. "But thanks for trying, Re-blech-a." She glared and went back to her clipboard.

"So, guys," Zoey started announcing. "The new edition is comin' out on October 19th. We need all the entries in by…October 17th…that's 4 days away, guys! Also, um, as for the person running the fashion segment," she glanced over at Rebecca, who smirked. "Your pics need to be in by October 16th so we can scan them before hand."

"Oh, of course, anything for you…" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"What hit _you_ in the head when you woke up?" one of the members yelled. Everyone laughed. The meeting continued until 30 minutes later. Everyone piled out, except one. Rebecca stood alone in the room.

"She's so gonna pay." She grinned evilly. "And her little poodle-head, too." She glanced around the room. "I've got to stop talking to myself. You're right. I know. Yeah." She smiled to herself and headed out the door. A blue bird flew by, almost smacking her in the head. She gasped in fear. "Stupid bird…" It landed on the window sill at the corner of the room.

Then, the psychotic brunette continued out the door, revenge schemes running continuously through her head.

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, Zoe!" I greeted as I saw her walk out of the computer lab.

"I think I just saw a ghost." she said to me. "An evil, psychotic, brunette ghost."

I laughed. "What's this about Rebecca?"

"She joined _Our Talented Stingrays_!" she said, annoyed. I raised an eyebrow. This couldn't be good.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously!" she confirmed.

"What's this about Our Talented Stingrays?" Michael asked, approaching them, Lola and Logan behind him.

"Rebecca joined!" she told them.

"Are you serious?" Lola asked, wide-eyed.

"Note her serious face," I told them, pointing to her face.

"Want me to blast her to make her come to her senses?" Quinn smiled wickedly.

"No!" Zoey answered.

"But all I have to do is – "

"NO!" we all screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are no fun." She mumbled.

"Look, Quinn, we can't be blasting anyone's brains out," Michael pointed out. "But something is up…and I'm gonna find out."

"How?" Chase wondered.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Just thought it fit the mood. But seriously, I'll help."

"Me too!" Quinn chimed in.

"Me three!" Lola added.

"Me four!" Zoey and I said at the same time, and laughed.

"Me…" Logan stopped. "Uh…what comes after four?"

**A/N: And that's the chapter. –Sigh- Yes! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS! YAY! So, wow, Rebecca's pretty crazy. And now they're gonna try to find out what she's up to? Will they be able to? And how? And who wishes that bird didn't miss? LOL. BTE, that's not the Important Bird Part I was talking about. So yeah.**

**Byeas! Review! Enjoy your February break!**

**X Future Starlet 101 x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **This chapter is gonna be long. So yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

"So, why are we here?"

"Excellent question Lola," Quinn agreed, bored. "Can we get on with this? Please?"

"Well, my amigos," Michael began, than laughed to himself about his spanglish introduction. "I think we all know why we're here."

"I don't," Logan pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean, you don't?" Michael asked angrily. "Man, I just told you, what, like, 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh, was I supposed to listen?"

"That would've been nice." Michael answered, annoyed. "Anyways, people. We need to figure out what Rebecca's up to."

"I actually agree, Michael." Quinn added. "She's probably trying to find some way to ruin Zoey's paper!"

"We need to catch her in the act of" Lola paused. "Whatever she's doing."

"Yeah, so here's how it's goin' down…" Michael explained his plan to the three other teens in the room. They all nodded.

"That could definitely work," Lola complimented, then frowned. "Can we go now? I just to go pick out an outfit for the play tryout."

"Isn't that in two months?" Michael wondered, confused.

Lola looked at him like he was a psycho. "And?" Michael sighed.

"Go." He dismissed. "But remember, tomorrow before the newspaper meeting outside the computer lab!" The two girls left, chatting about some type of skirt.

**Chase's POV**

I opened my laptop.

_Honestly, I kind of knew that lunch would be kind of awkward, considering everything that just happened. And guess what? I was right. Hey, that doesn't happen very often, now does it?_

_I tried to break the ice by telling them about who were thinking of using mine and Michael's cartoon, but it honestly didn't help much._

_Lola probably thought that I didn't notice her gagging noises. But I did, despite Zoey's nudge in the arm. The good new was that in the end, it seemed that everyone liked her. The end, right? Happy ending, right?_

_Uh, no._

_The next day, I sat at my computer, IMing with Rebecca._

_**BeccaQT445:** So anyways, about storming out yesterday, I'm rly sry again_

_**PCAChase: **It's ok. Zoeys just a friend, U promise ull except that?_

_**BeccaQT445:** Yeah…of course…_

_A perky, annoying voice came from my computer. "You've Got Mail!"_

_**PCAChase:** K, brb, I have mail_

_**BeccaQT445:** kk_

_I minimized the IM and clicked "Open," and gasped. It was from Toon Juice!_

_**To:** PCAChase Manager have looked over your cartoon and have decided we are, in fact, going to use your cartoon, "The Chase And Michael Show," on our website. Please see the link below for further information and – _

_I didn't bother reading the rest. My hands shaking in excitement, I texted Rebecca:_

_**Hey, Becca! Meet me in the lounge ASAP. Have BIG news. Like, huge. Hurry. NOW!**_

_**Kidding, but hurry!**_

_**Love, Chase**_

_I ran down my hall and down the stairs with great speed, accidentally crashing into a girl and a big, white house._

_She screamed in horror as I panicked. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, I, oh, uh –" I started trying to fix the house and she started hyperventilating. "Call me!" I said randomnly and ran the other direction, and spotted Zoey. "Zoey!" I ran up to her. "Have you seen Rebecca?"_

_"No, but listen, we really need to –" I cut her off, oops._

_"You know the cartoon me and Michael made?" I asked excitedly._

_"Yeah," she answered._

_"Toon Juice said yes!" I shouted. _

_"No way!" Zoey screamed, her face going from serious to excited._

_"Yeah, it's goin' up on their site next Monday!" I told her._

_"Oh my god, that's so great!" she shouted happily, and pulled me into a hug. She smelled like strawberries._

_"Thanks!" I hugged her back._

_All of a sudden, I sensed something was wrong. She pulled out of the hug and looked at me, worried._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned and confused._

_"Uh, uh," she looked down for a second. "Nothin'." I didn't believe her, but decided to question about it later._

_"Okay, I gotta go tell Rebecca!" I told her, before turning around and heading the other way. I crashed into that stupid house again. "Whoa! Oh…" It fell out of her hands. "I, oh, I'm so..uh, I gotta…Call me!" I ran away, hearing her burst into tears again. "Rebecca!"_

_I finally found her when I walked down a bunch of stairs. She waved and I headed over to her._

_"There you are!" I said, relieved. She laughed a little._

_"Here I am!" she joked, putting her hands up._

_"You said you were gonna be in the lounge!" I reminded her._

_"I was just on my way. What's up?" she asked._

_I looked around. "Come here!" I grabbed her hand and ran as she laughed._

_"Where are you taking me?" she laughed. I stopped near a bunch of trees._

_"Guess what?" I asked boldly! She gasped and at the same time we yelled,_

_"My/your cartoon got accepted to told you it would!" she said happily. She gave me a hug. "Aw, that is the most awesome –" She stopped and sniffed. Wow, that sounded weird. "Why do you smell like perfume?"_

_"Huh?" I sniffed my shirt. "Oh, that's probably from Zoey. I just told her and she hugged me. Can you believe my cartoon got accepted to toon – "_

_"Wait, w, w, wait!: She stopped me. "You told Zoey before you told me?"_

I sighed before I continued typing. This part was the most horrible to remember.

"_What, is that bad?" I asked, confused._

_She just stared at me in utter disbelief for a few moments._

_"Yeah, it is! And to think we were planning to co-own Comida Buena together!" she said, annoyed. That was a stupid joke between us that had always made me laugh…until now. "I can't believe you told Zoey before me!"_

_"Well, I was looking for you." I explained. "You said you'd be in the lounge, where you weren't, but I went there, and I just happen to run into Zoey."_

_"And you just had to tell her your big news before me,** your girlfriend**?" she yelled, upset and annoyed._

_"Look, I think you're making a way too big deal outta this, I mean, it's – "_

_"I don't want you talking to Zoey anymore." She stated._

_Time froze than. I could barely speak. Did she just say what I thought she just said? There was no way she just said what I thought she just said._

_"What?" I managed to say._

_"Ever. Again." She demanded._

_'Kay, looks like she just said what I thought she just said._

_"Becca!" I yelled, in shock._

_"Hey!" Michael yelled, running over. "Did you tell Rebecca about the – "_

_"You think you can tell me who I can and can't talk to?" I questioned in horror._

_"You heard what I said!" screamed Rebecca._

_"Wow, look at that tree over there!" Michael commented, and walked away quickly._

_"I can't believe you!" I shouted, annoyed._

_She turned around, frustrated, then turned back to me. "Look. Chase. I talked to some people around here. I know you used to like Zoey. Is that true or not?"_

_A wave of confusion washed over me. I didn't know what to say. Yes, part of me used to like Zoey…_

_But part of me still did._

_Part of me was, and would never be, over her. But the other part was over **it**. Over trying. Over hoping…_

_"I'm over it," I said slowly._

_"Good," she said, like a snob. "Because I'm your girlfriend now. You can't be all buddy-buddy with a girl you used to like!" A million thoughts, a million memories, a million feelings ran through my mind like looking out of a speeding car window, but I said nothing. "Go tell Zoey you can't be friends with her anymore!"_

_I looked in the direction her pointy finger was pointing, then back at her angry face. Something inside me snapped. I was torn. But was I?_

_So what she was saying was…her or Zoey?_

_I thought of all the good times Zoey and I had these past 3 years that could never and would never compare to the times I spent with Rebecca. I thought of saving her from a moldy sandwich, buying her a rose, saving her with Logan's Prank Week plan, going on the fake date with her, Quinn and Mark, being on her disc gold team, the whole school dance fiasco, the election and how we trashed it to save our friendship, how I almost kissed her and it felt so right…until Dustin screwed it up…I thought of who was on my mind the most while I was dating Lola (which wasn't Lola…), and most of all…I thought of that Spring Break. And all that drama and trouble. But most importantly…I wondered if she was really worth it…_

_Yeah. She was. _

_"You know, I would," I shrugged. "Except, you know, that she's my best friend, and she's more important to me than any nervy, controlling girl like you!"_

_"What are you saying?" she asked, annoyed._

_"I'm saying…" I smiled inwardly. "We're over! So take that to Comida Buena and EL SUCK IT!" I ran away as I heard her screech in aggravation. I ran through the doors of the lounge and stopped short when I saw Zoey sitting there on her laptop. I walked up so I was standing behind the couch, more nervous than I ever was._

_**Tell me what's on your mind**_

_**Time**_

_**Your mind**_

_**Time**_

_**All that's come between us**_

_**Make up your mind**_

_**Time**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Time**_

_Zoey looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Oh, hey Chase." Her tone sounded sort of strange._

_"Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously._

_"Um, I'm not sure if that's the best – "_

_"I need to talk to you." I said again. She put her laptop on the table in front of her as I sat down. "Rebecca has a big problem with you and me being friends."_

_She nodded. "I know."_

_"She said – " I stopped, confused. "You know?"_

_"She came to my room and told me to stay away from you." Zoey told me, slightly sad._

_"Yeah," I said. "She sorta said the same thing to me today."_

_"Did you explain to her we're just friends?" she asked._

_"Yeah," I answered._

_"And she said?"_

_"That," I began sadly. "If I want her to be my girlfriend that…I can't…I can't hang out with you anymore, or talk to you." I avoided her gaze, afraid if she looked into my eyes she would figure out my secret._

_She sighed. "Okay." I looked at her, confused. What? "I get it. The most important thing to me is that," She thought I stayed with Rebecca…didn't she? Oh. "That you're happy…" She looked like she was about to cry._

_"Me, too." I explain. She averted her eyes from mine until I said the best words I've ever said. "So, I dumped her."_

_She looked up, her eyes wide in surprise. I saw her near a smile. "Uh huh. Dumped. As in, SEE YA!"_

_Zoey turned to face me. "Oh my god, was she really upset?"_

_"Uh huh," I confirmed._

_She smirked and laughed. "Good, that little skunkbag." I fake-gasped._

_"Zoey Brooks! Such language!"_

_"Well, she was horrible!"_

_"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," I commented, laughing lightly. Her too. "Can I have a grape?"_

_"One," she answered. I grabbed a green grape from the bowl in the center of the table and popped it in my mouth. "So, question."_

_"Ask me," I said._

_"Doesn't it bug you that people think guys and girls can't be just friends?" My heart sank a little at that question, but I quickly shrugged it off before she noticed._

_"Yeah, people are dumb." I added with a shrug. "So, hey, can we make a pact?" She nodded. "Next time I get a girlfriend or you get a boyfriend, can we promise each other to never let it affect our friendship?" She probably didn't know, but I was secretly noting that the pact could mean if we were **each other's** girlfriend and boyfriend._

_"Promise," she promised with a nod._

_"Promise," I said softly._

_"Oh, and one more thing." She added._

_"Yes?" She leaned in and punched me hard in the arm. "Ow! What up with the violence?"_

_"That was for scaring me!" she yelled. "You made me think that you were gonna stop being my friend!"_

_"I told you I dumped her!" I argued, rubbing my arm._

_"Well, you should've started with that!" Zoey reached beside her, grabbing a grape, and threw it at me._

_"Ah!" I yelled. "You could put an eye out!"_

_"That's the goal," she told me, and threw another grape. _

_"Oh, you've done it now!" I warned. "The grape war is on!" I grabbed a pile from the bowl._

_"Bring it!" she challenged. She chased each other around the lounge, pelting thousands of grapes._

_"Pretty good aim," I yelled._

_"You throw like a girl!"_

_"Better than being one."_

_"Haha,"_

_"Ow, that's my chest blade!"_

_"Ow!" She ran out of the room laughing._

_"Oh, you'd better run."_

_And as the grape fight continued, I realized something. Actually two things._

_One, Zoey had way better grape aim than me and two…_

_I had never, even for a second, stopped loving her. Ever._

_And that, my friend, is written from the heart._

I saved the file and sighed. I was finally done, and it was great!

Phew.

Suddenly, my tekmate rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Zoey's voice came from the other side.

"Oh, hey Zoe, What up?"

"Are you done with your submission? And can you send it to the paper's computer in the lab?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why, do you need it now?" I questioned.

"Well, the deadline is in 2 days but it _could_ help to have it sooner." She hinted. "Please? Yeah, you can't see me right now, but I'm doing a puppy dog pout."

"Consider it done," I laughed. I opened up an email and dragged the file to the middle of it, typed in the email at the top, and sent it.

"Thanks so much!" she thanked. "G'night."

"'Night." I repeated, and hung up.

I closed my laptop and headed upstairs, unaware that the file for _Our Talented Stingrays_ wasn't even open at the time…

**A/N: -breathes in, then out- That chapter was soo long, but I feel bad for not updating this sooner. So, I hoped you liked it and everything. **

**I'm tired. Review!**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Just so you know, there will be an update of ATP asap!:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Zoey entered the lab a few minutes after Chase sent it to retrieve his writing. She logged on to the newspaper name (OTSStudent) and clicked the email icon. She opened it and saw the title.

"Written From The Heart…" she said out loud, impressed. "But the question is, should I edit it?" She decided that she trusted Chase with his writing, and he'd probably be mad if she changed his 'masterpiece.' Chuckling to herself, she sent it to the Final Folder and headed back to her dorm for the night….

Forgetting to log off.

A bird flew into the classroom, searching for a place to rest. It's beady eyes landed on the only glowing computer in the room. It slammed down onto the keyboard and began cleaning itself.

Little did anyone know that the bird had accidentally pressed "Unsend."

A document containing Chase's Matthews inner most feelings now lay waiting for a psycho, scheming brunette coming in the next morning to submit her photos.

**Chase's POV**

"Chase, dude, are you seriously still doing work? It's 12 AM."

"Yes, Michael." I sighed. "I forgot to do the make up report for science."

"My goodness, someone's slipping lately." He joked. "Could it maybe be because of a certain dirty-blonde friend of yours whose first name is at the end of the alphabet?"

"Don't even start with this again," I mumbled, beginning a new paragraph.

"Fine, don't answer me." He grumbled. There was a pause. "So? Is it?"

I threw a pillow at him. "You know what, man? You're making me mad. And anger causes me to lose concentration. So now, I'm gonna send this report to myself and do it during lunch, 'kay?"

"God, no need to be Mr. Angry Pants." He argued. I opened my email and attached the file to a new page and pressed send. Then, I opened my sent section to make sure I retrived it.

Yep. There it was. (_No Subject) Attachment: Science Report 2_, right _above (No Subject), File Attachment: Written From The Heart_. So I would just –

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold the phone…

_Written From The Heart? Haha, that's funny, that's the name I gave my story about Zoey. What a coincidence. Heh. Heh._

I was nothing. It had to be nothing. The computer probably just malfunctioned or something and wrote the wrong file in the Subject. Yeah. _But just to be sure, I should check…_

Panic began to build in my chest as I opened the email.

_She was going to start her first year at PCA that fall, so I was asked to help her out. Of course I said I would, I mean, I had no idea then how complicated my life would be. Okay, before I go any further, my name's Chase Matthews, and this is my story._

I dropped the laptop, hearing a slam. The walls were closing in, and panic filled me faster than Quinn taking a test.

_Okay, Chase. Calm down. _I breathed in, then out. _Let's put facts together. If I sent that to Zoey…then…_

OH. MY. GOD.

I let out a scream louder than a siren and kicked my bed in anger. Michael and Logan woke up quickly.

"What! What!" Michael screamed.

"What's going on?" Logan yelled.

"I'll tell you what's going on…" my voice grew shakier with every word. "I wrote a story about Rebecca and Zoey and everyone that was never supposed to be seen!"

"And…no one did…" Michael told me.

"It revealed that I never liked Rebecca." I screamed. "It said mean things about tons of people!" Panic hit me harder. "You guys, IT REVEALED THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH ZOEY!" Their eyes widened. Well, Michael's did. Logan had fallen back asleep. Thanks, friend.

He got off of his single bed. "Okay, dude. Just _calm down_. And tell me _quietly_…what happened?"

My hands were trembling. My heart was pounding harder than a drum. "I…" I could barely say it. "Dude, I, I…I sent it to Zoey!"

Silence. A long, piercing silence, which for some reason, seemed louder to me than any screaming I've ever heard.

"Yes!" Michael punched the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I looked at him like he was an idiot, which was usually what I did with Logan. Anyway. "Mike, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Oh, I heard it!" he smiled, proud. "Zoey's finally going to know how you feel! I knew you still loved her! Oh, who was right? Michael was, Michael wa – "

I grasped his shoulders. "She's also gonna know that I stole her time capsule DVD, and the real reason I cheated on the personality test! And what the message said! And Lola's gonna know that I went on a pity date with her! And Quinn's going to think I think she's weird! And I made fun of Logan, and some of my teachers! Dude, THIS IS GOING INTO THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!"

Michael mouthed an O. "Look, there's still time to fix this!"

"No, there's not! I sent it to her, she went to get it!"

"Did you check if she read it?" Michael asked. I shook my head, and bent over to pick up my laptop. "Man, this is the Tekmate incident all over again!"

I opened my laptop and sighed with relief. Status: **_Unread, Sent To Other File_**.

"She must've sent it to the Final Folder already without reading it." I sighed. "So, what now?"

"What do you mean what now?" she sighed, annoyed. "Go down to the computer room and delete the document! Tell Zoey you wanted to edit it, I guess."

"You are a genius, my friend!" I screamed.

"I do what I can and I can what I do." He told me smiling. I frowned.

"Aaand, the geniusness has disappeared." I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

I finally reached the lab in record time because of my adrenaline panic rush. I quietly opened the door and noticed one computer still on. _Must be Zoey's…_

I approached the computer and I heard a sudden loud tweet. I was so startled that I fell backwards. _What was that?_

My eyes adjusted and I saw the outline of a bird against the lit-up screen. It looked dangerous. _Can birds get rabies?_

"Okay, little birdy…" I stepped slowly towards it. "I'm just gonna get by to the computer and – " The bird flew off the keyboard and swooped towards me. I screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me as the bird hit the window. I sighed, and checked my watch…

My nightmare begins…

_Now_.

**A/N: That's chapter 9. I hope I didn't disappoint with it. Short-ish, I know, but I wanted to stop there. So, what did you think?**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ!): In the story you will read in this chapter, the _bold italic_ is what was added, You'll get it when you read it.**

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 9**

_**The next morning…**_

**Normal POV**

Rebecca trudged into the computer lab, her fashion photos in hand. "Okay, now where's that stupid scanner…?" She looked around the room but one powered computer caught her eyes. "Hmm…what's this?"

She walked over curiously to the lit computer, shooing away a bird, which she strangely ignored. She read the title. "Written From The Heart by…" An evil grin appeared on her face. "Chase Matthews."

She read over the first few paragraphs, a frown on her face. _Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. What's so great about her anyway?_

As she read the last sentence, a brilliantly evil plot came into her head. She smiled evilly. "Everything changed, huh?" She typed a few words out onto the computer:

_That is…until I met Rebecca. And everything changed **for the better**._

Rebecca spent the rest of the morning typing ferociously on that computer.

_Chase Matthews? You're gonna wish you never broke up with me. _She thought. _Zoey Brooks?_

_YOU ARE GOING DOWN._

**Chase's POV**

"I am so dead," I screamed, pacing my dorm room back and forth. "I am so dead! I am so dead! I am so dead! I am –

"You're gonna be dead if you don't stop saying that," Logan groaned.

"Look, man, this is a good thing!" Michael told him. "The magazine's on sale now. Why's it so bad that Zoey will know?"

"Yeah, either way she'll hate you," Logan shrugged. I threw a sneaker at him. "Ow! That hurt."

"Great," I said, annoyed. "So, Michael, what do I do? Please, please, please tell me there's something I can do!!"

"Sorry, man." He sighed. "You're just gonna have to face the music."

"Well, what if I don't want to face this music?" I yelled. "What if I want ton stay as far away from said music as possible?"

"Then, don't listen to your iPod." Logan said, annoyed. "And shut up!"

"No!" I screamed. "I will shut in any way I so please!"

Suddenly, someone came bursting through the door, holding a packet of papers. "Chase! How could you do this?"

I froze. My mind froze. My soul froze. Everything froze in time. The words _did she know? _Swerved through my mind like a thousand speeding cars. "W-what are you talking about Zoey?"

She looked at me like I just killed someone. "What is your problem? You're not even going to give an explanation?"

"What – "

"Answer me!" She looked like she was about to cry. But she didn't. Zoey didn't cry. She never did.

"Did you read that?" I asked, referring to the magazine in her fists.

She gave me a death glare, which scared me. "Oh, yeah, I read it. And I don't even know why I came here to let you explain yourself." She thrashed it to the ground and stomped on it. "Go out with stupid Rebecca, you bushy-haired liar! Why would I care?" She ran out, leaving me confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" Michael said, but he sounded so far away. I picked up the magazine and flipped to my page.

"I don't get it," I whispered, broke. "There's nothing – " I stopped. "Wait. I…" I froze again. "I didn't write that!" I flipped through it. "Or that! Or this! And where did that whole page go? WHAT?"

My heart was pounding, and I felt like I was in a nightmare. Someone please wake me up!

_Yeah, I was a chicken. **Blame Zoey.**_

_The point is, half my summer was filled with fear of telling Zoey the truth, all that stuff. That is…until I met Rebecca. And everything changed **for the better**._

_Blame Zoey? For the better? _My mind was tumbling over and over.

_"Ok," I started. "Well, I haven't heard much about the tenth grade teachers, 'cause well, I'm not in tenth grade yet, so you know how it is." She laughed._

_"Yeah," she said with a giggle. It was then that I realized that **I liked her laugh way more than Zoey's**._

…

_Later that day I checked the clock: 6:09. It was about the time that I called Zoey everyday. But for some reason, I decided to call Rebecca that night; **best decision** of my life._

…

_"You know what?" she told me. "You've told me all about your friends Michael, Logan, Lola, Quinn and Nicole…but what about the other one…all you did was mention her existence…Zoey, wasn't it?" **Hate filled my stomach at the mention of her name.**_

_…_

_"Wait, what did you say?" I asked, **excitedly**. She sighed._

_"Please don't make me say it again!" she whined. "It took long enough to get the guts to say it at all." There was a long silence between us. I really, seriously had no idea what to think or say. **I was still in disbelief that someone as amazing as Rebecca liked someone as dorky as me**. Finally, Rebecca broke the silence. "Look. Chase, I really like you. You're funny, sweet and caring. So just think about it and then tell me, okay?"_

The world was spinning. I heard Michael and Logan asking questions but I wasn't listening.

The part about my decision on dating Rebecca was gone. It skipped straight to my answer.

_"Chase!" she screamed happily._

_"Hey, I can't talk now!" I told her in a scream, still running. Truthfully,** I merely didn't want to talk to her. The faster I won this thing, the sooner I'd get to see my Rebecca**. "I gotta beat Michael and Logan to the – " Suddenly, I tripped over my stuff and fell down in front of Zoey for the third year in a row. _

_…_

_They continue arguing as they head out the door. But then, Michael runs back and leans onto the door. "Didja tell Zoey yet?" I looked at him, annoyed. Must he keep asking me about if I had told Zoey about Rebecca yet? It's SO annoying.** Why would I care if Zoey knew anyway?**_

_…_

_Anyways, she then asked me if we could talk later, so there I was at the fountain with Zoey Brooks…_

_**We talked and stuff, whatever, whatever, then Logan and Michael came panting like idiots, then Zoey had to leave.**_

Where was the part about talking to her? I skipped straight past it. What was going on? This _wasn't_ my writing!

_At this rate, I was never going to tell her about Rebecca. Speaking of which…_

_I saw Rebecca walking toward me, looking a little mad. **Oh no! What did I do to get the girl of my dreams angry?**_

**WHAT? **What? My head was swimming. _DREAM GIRL? DREAM GIRL? _Only if that dream was a nightmare!

_Was that…,heartbreak in her eyes?_

My eyes widened as my eyes passed a "Who Cares?" instead of "It couldn't be…"

…

_"Little miss Zoey," she spat. "She ruined my perfect first kiss." **I actually agreed with her, but I guess I'm supposed to defend her. Whatever. She was my friend.**_

_"Well, it wasn't her fault," I defended. "She is one of my best friends, and she looked pretty upset about something. It's not like I had a 'Do Not Disturb: Rebecca And I Are Kissing' sign hanging on my door."_

_…_

_"Well, I don't want Zoey to be just one of those girls that I date for, like, a few months, maybe even a few years," I explained to him. "I want Zoey to be my best friend for a really long time. You know what I'm saying?"_

_**I couldn't believe he fell for that stupid excuse. Haha. Ha.**_

_…_

The whole world stopped when I read the last part of the story. Michael and Logan were now panicking, wondering if they should call 911 for shock, but I ignored them.

_"Yeah, it is! And to think we were planning to co-own Comida Buena together!" she said, annoyed. That was a stupid joke between us that had always made me laugh. "I can't believe you told Zoey before me!"_

"_**You're right," I said, hopelessly. "You're way too amazing for me. I'm such a loser, so I deserve Zoey as a loser friend. Goodbye forever."**_

_**I miss her, but I was holding her back from the inscription in her heart…**_

****Then…

It just ended.

No grape fight. No talking with Zoey. It didn't even make any sense.

…

I screamed in anguish and ripped the paper in half. "Somebody changed around my story!"

"You're not serious!" Michael gasped.

"Note. Serious. Face!" I screeched.

I still couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on. I didn't know what to do or feel. All I know is Zoey thought I hated her.

Who would do this? Who hated Zoey this much, wanted to torture me this much, and favored Rebecca this much?

Then, it hit me. Like me like an atomic bomb. _Rebecca._

I ran as fast as my legs could take me out of my room. I needed to find Zoey. I needed to tell her the truth…

Her friendship was now _really_ at stake.

**A/N: How did I do? I'm so sorry if it was bad. It was SO HARD TO WRITE. I hope you liked it anyway. I promise a REALLY GOOD next chspter!:)**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 11**

I stood outside room 101 and knocked, suddenly feeling panicky. _What if she hated me? What if she won't listen? _Oh, god. _What am I going to even say? I didn't even plan anything and – _

Lola answered the door. "Oh, would you look who it is." She said coldly.

"Uh…nice to see you, too?" I added quietly, but I wasn't stupid. I knew she was mad, too. I needed to fix this. And soon.

"Zoey doesn't want to talk to you." She said, annoyed. "And she's not the only one. Although I'm sure you don't want to talk to me anyway…"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. She sighed, and held up a page of my article. I hated that article _so_ much right now.

_Honestly, I kind of knew that lunch would be kind of awkward, considering everything that just happened. And guess what? I was right. Hey, that doesn't happen very often, now does it?_

_I tried to break the ice by telling them about who were thinking of using mine and Michael's cartoon, but it honestly didn't help much._

_Lola probably thought that I didn't notice her gagging noises. But I did, despite Zoey's nudge in the arm. __**Lola can be so nervy sometimes; it really gets on my nerves. Sometime I wish she'd save the drama for the stage.**_

My mouth dropped open. _What?_

"I didn't write that!" I pleaded to her. "I didn't write any of it! Well, I wrote some parts but…no, I – " She gestured towards the "By Chase Matthews."

"I don't know any other Chase Matthews'." She said angrily, but also looked really upset.

"Please, let me speak to Zoey!" I begged her. "Please?'

"Why, to tell her that hate fills your stomach at the mention of her name? Or that she's a loser friend to you?" she yelled. "Sorry, she's already read your article." She was about to close the door.

"Let him in!" someone from the room yelled, quite resembling Quinn's voice.

"Quinn, are you cr – "

"Let him in!" she repeated.

"Okay, okay…" Lola sighed, opening the door. I mentally thanked Quinn, and I saw Zoey sitting on her bed typing on her laptop. Her expression was unreadable. I walked two feet to the foot of her bed, but it felt like a million miles.

"Uh, Zoe, can I talk to you?" I asked carefully. She didn't say anything. She didn't look up. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. She just kept typing away. Her silence was totured. "Zoe? Come on, please let me explain. I'm sorry, that wasn't what I wrote!"

She got up from her bed, and shoved by me as she walked out of the dorm with a slam of the door.

"Nice job, doofus." Lola said sarcastically.

"Lola," Quinn said suddenly, staring concentrated at her laptop. "I believe Chase is telling the truth."

"You do?" Lola and I questioned at the same time. Quinn nodded, still concentrated on the screen.

"Yes," she answered.

"How? Why?" I asked, really confused. Not because she was right; because she was on my side.

"Do you remember when we all vowed to find out what Rebecca was up to?" she asked us.

"I do have a recollection of that," I nodded. _But what did that have to do with Zoey?_

"Why?" Lola wondered.

"You know that bird that flew into our room?" We both nodded. "Well, I captured it, implanted a micro camera, and let it loose in the halls of the computer room. Check out what was recorded."

We both approached her laptop. I, for one, was at loss of words. Who knew Quinn could have our backs like this?

On the screen was a meeting of _Our Talented Stingrays_. Quinn fast-forwarded a bit.

_"She's so gonna pay." Rebecca said, grinned evilly. "And her little poodle-head, too." She glanced around the room. "I've got to stop talking to myself. You're right. I know. Yeah." She smiled to herself and headed out the door. The camera view flew above her head and then turned to face her again, apparently almost smacking her in the head. She gasped in fear. "Stupid bird…" It landed on the window sill at the corner of the room._

_Then, the psychotic brunette continued out the door._

"So she was planning something." Lola pointed out. "I guess our stakeout didn't work. Michael, what an idiot…"

"Oh yeah," Quinn agreed. "Now watch this." She fast-forwarded more until she reached her destination.

_The camera flew into an UNSEND button on a computer, then the view turned to reveal the Written From The Heart File appearing._

_Chase quietly entered the computer lab. He approached the computer in which the bird was on and it tweeted loudly. He was so startled that he fell backwards._

_ "Okay, little birdy…" He said, stepping slowly towards it. "I'm just gonna get by to the computer and – " The bird flew off the keyboard and swooped towards him. He screamed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as the bird hit the window._

"That was your psycho bird?" I asked angrily. "I almost got killed!"

"Don't be such a baby," Quinn shot back. "So, what we know so far; Rebecca was planning something, Chase's story was unsent, and the computer was left on."

"Right," Lola nodded.

Quinn fast-forwarded a bit more until we saw Rebecca enter the lab.

_Rebecca trudged into the computer lab, her fashion photos in hand. "Okay, now where's that stupid scanner…?" She looked around the room until she turned towards the computer in which the bird was on. "Hmm…what's this?"_

_She walked over curiously to the computer, shooing away the bird, which she strangely ignored. The camera view switched to a birds-eye view __**(A/N: Haha)**__ She read the title. "Written From The Heart by…" An evil grin appeared on her face. "Chase Matthews."_

_Her eyes scanned over the document._

_She smiled evilly. "Everything changed, huh?" She typed a few words out onto the computer, which the bird flew in to see:_

_Until I met Rebecca, and everything changed__** for the better**_

_"This is brilliant," she told herself. "I can just flip around all the stuff that Bushy Haired Demon said. Then, Zoey will get so hurt and mad, Chase will have no clue, and they'll bith get what they deserve…"_

"See?" Quinn told us. "Chase is telling the truth. Rebecca added all that stuff!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Chase!" Lola apologized sincerely.

"It's cool," I assured. "So, any suggestions?"

"Yeah," Lola began. "Cut your hair to look like Cole Sprouse's!"

"I meant about _Zoey_!" I exclaimed.

"Oh," Lola said. "Umm…you need to get her to listen to you."

"But how?" I asked them. "How?"

"Please, am I the only one that can come up with brilliant plans?" Quinn joked. "Here's the plan…"

**A/N: I hope that's long enough. There's only a few more chapters left! WOW, right? Anyways, what did you think? What's Quinn's plan? You'll have to review to find out;)**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 12**

"So, are you guys game?" Quinn asked us, a mischievous grin in her face. That face usually scared me a little.

"Uh huh," I answered. "What do we do first, oh Genius Scientist?"

"That would be Miss Genius Scientist to you," Quinn smirked. "And, we need the key to the computer lab. Zoey's the editor, so she has it. We need to get in there at night when no one can catch us. Lola?"

"Uh, I guess I can do that." Lola agreed. "But how?"

"Well, Zoey wears it on her neck, just like the room key." Quinn answered. "So we need to sneak it off while she's sleeping."

"Yikes," I nodded. "Anything I need to do?" The two girls looked at me like I was a three-headed clown.

"Were you not listening to my plan at all?" Quinn sighed. I was, though. She just didn't go into specifics. As I began to say this, she interrupted me. "I suppose I can elaborate. At 10:30 PM, you will hear three taps on your dorm door. You will then drag your butt out of bed and meet Lola and me at the computer lab. Wear black so no one sees you out past curfew."

"Then what?" I asked, confused. Lola and Quinn glanced at each other knowingly.

"You'll see…" Lola laughed.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I whined. This was so unfair.

"So you won't chicken out." Quinn answered. I crossed her arms defensively.

"Pfft, I'm not a chicken." I told them. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You expect us to believe that, Chase?" she asked. "Let me remind you of the following: you and Zoey's "date" when you chickened out giving her the rose, the school dance fiasco, the school play, the time capsule DVD, Trisha, the text message….shall I continue?"

My mouth fell to the floor. _What the…? _"How do you know about all that?"

"Oh, Michael accidentally told us." Lola shrugged.

"I'm going to do such unpleasant things to him." I mumbled.

"There's no time for that!" Quinn pushed me out the door. Ouch. "Go prepare!"

"For what?" I asked in a panic.

"For the plan, jeez!"

"But what's the - ?" The door was slammed in my face. _That was the most confusing plan ever. Prepare for what?_

I headed in the opposite direction and out the door of the building. I was so concentrated on trying to decipher this "plan" that I didn't notice Zoey heading back to her room until I slammed right into her.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized, a little jumpy. "Are you okay, Zoe?"

"Do I know you?" she gave me a cold look.

"I think you do." I answered, more as a question. "Chase Matthews? Runs into flagpoles, likes big cookies? Ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah…" she glared at me. "I used to know you, but you know, I never really did." I just stood there like a loser, not knowing what to say. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm too much of a loser to be talking to someone like you. I'll leave before your stomach fills with hate…" She walked by me, her words stinging.

_I hated this. I hated Rebecca._ I tried so hard to blame this on her, but I knew it was none other than my fault. Mine. I took what I felt and tried to erase it.

_Quinn's plan had better work, or I don't know what I'll do…_

Before I knew it, I was back in Maxwell Hall. I walked through the hallways and turned a corner until I reached my dorm. I sighed, realizing I forgot my key, and began knocking on the door. "Michael! Logan!" I heard a groan and footsteps and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Logan.

"Man, why's you have to wake me up?" he yawned. I looked at my watch.

"Dude, it's like 7 PM." I laughed. He glared.

"Did you forget that you kept us up all night with your Zoey whining?" he reminded.

"Right…sorry 'bout that." I stepped into the room. "Hey, do you guys have a black shirt I can borrow?"

"For what?" Michael raised an eyebrow, suddenly awake.

"You and Zoey's wedding?" Logan laughed.

"Yes, Logan, I'm going to wear a black T shirt to my non-existent wedding." I answered sarcastically. Michael threw a shirt to me. "Thanks, dude."

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing." Michael laughed. We stared at him weirdly. "What?"

"Mike, it's a _shirt_, not a chicken wing." Logan laughed. "Even I know that."

I sighed. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a moron." I laughed.

**Normal POV**

Zoey arrived at her dorm at 9 PM, after taking a longer walk. "Hi, you guys…"

"Hey Zoey," Lola smiled a little. "Where've you been?"

"Around the campus…" she shrugged. "I, um, ran into Chase."

"Oh." Lola said. "How'd that go?"

"He got what he deserved, but I still feel guilty." Zoey sighed, more to herself then Lola and Quinn.

"Zoey, you have nothing to be guilty about. He did you wrong, you take your time." Quinn said to her. Zoey nodded. "But, you know, I have a feeling everything's going to work out in the end."

"I would ask how ya know that, but from three years of knowing you, I've learned not to question." Zoey laughed a little. Her best friends always made her feel better. For some reason, she started missing Nicole, and fell onto her bed, feeling dreary, remembering.

_"Can you imagine you even imagine them going out?" she asked Nicole, frustrated at Chase and Lola dating._

_"Ida and the President?" Nicole questioned, confused._

_"No, Lola and Chase!"_

Zoey wondered why this instance came up. She was certain that the reason Lola and Chase dating bothered her was the fear of them getting hurt, but perhaps there was something more. Something bigger. Much bigger.

At about 10, Zoey drifted to sleep.

"Is she sleeping?" Lola whispered to Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, she's paralyzed."

"Enough with the sarcasm! Just get the necklace off of her so we can get out of here!" Lola whisper-screamed.

Quinn took the small metal-cutting pliers off her desk. "We'll need to cut the necklace off. It's too risky to use the clasp; she'd wake up."

"We can't break her necklace! It's hers!" Lola whispered sternly.

"First of all, we're already borrowing without permission so quit being a baby." Quinn whispered back. "Second of all, when we get back, I'll solder it back together. Okay?"

"'Kay." Lola agreed. "Let's do this." Quinn and Lola quietly approached Zoey's bedside. Quinn nodded to Lola, and she lifted the necklace with the green and blue key (the room one was pink and red) away from Zoey's neck. Very carefully, Quinn positioned the pliers correctly and pushed the two ends together. The chain and computer lad key fell into Lola's palm. They smiled triumphantly. "Let's go. It's 10:15." They tiptoed across the room and opened the door.

"We're free," Quinn whispered happily, and Lola slammed the door shut. "Lola, you idiot!"

"Lola? Quinn? What are you guys doing?" Zoey sat up in bed. Lola stuck her head in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Zoey!" she smiled. "Um, we didn't want to wake you but we're going for a walk."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Zoey stood up. "I've got a lot on my mind –"

"No, you can't!" Lola stopped her.

"Why?"

"Um…" Quinn cut in.

"We heard that Chase takes walks at night. You don't want to run into him, do you?"

Zoey sighed. "I guess not. Have fun."

"Sleep tight, Zoey!" Lola said cheerfully and closed the door. "That was close."

"Precisely." Quinn answered. "Let's go." They began walking.

"You sure this plan will work?" Lola questioned after they were outside.

"Do plants cells have cell walls and chloroplasts?" Quinn smirked.

**A/N: Wow, I am so tired. But I finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long. Keep in mind I have two other stories. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: ****gypsyeyes91, Rawliin****WanderingWish, Ari93, TwinkieTUTUS, xXGabbyXx, Shewasforgotten, Miss-Frenchie, Winter Blossoms, sexyzenfox, Zoey.Chase4eva, freaky-callback-girl, Noelle Joi, Tara Brookswell, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, fearme2, pyscodramabeautyqueen, Ghostwriter626, Hybrid Speed, wolfwhisperer.**** Anyway…what do you think Quinn's plan is? And which story should I update next?**

**Review please! How is everyone's summer?**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

**Chapter 13**

It was 10:40 PM. They were late. I sat at my desk tapping my pencil worriedly.

_How can I be sure that Lola and Quinn know what they're doing? I mean, Quinn once knocked an entire room unconscious, and Lola's just insane at times. This is so not going to work. What was I thinking, agreeing to this plan that I don't even have a clue about?_

It was then that I heard three light taps on my door. Logan stirred in bed.

"Come on in, Miss Tyra Banks…and I'll…bake you…a crème brulee and fudge…" he mumbled in his sleep. I laughed silently and made a mental note to make fun of him later.

I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. There were so many crazy ideas going through my mind then that I can't even remember them all. Here's some examples:

_What if they're dressing me up as a clown to make Zoey laugh?_

_What if Quinn's going to knock Rebecca unconscious?_

_What is there's no plan and they're getting revenge on me?_

_What if __**Zoey's**__ in the lab?_

That last thought almost made me turn right back around back to my dorm, but I was already over halfway there, so I didn't. I wasn't that much of a coward.

I needed to end this fight, and just…all of this. Quinn and Lola had to know what they were doing because they know Zoey well.

Finally, I reached the door of the lab. Through the window I could see nothing but pitch black except for one lit computer (strangely, the one that Rebecca had used…) and two silhouetted people who I guessed were Quinn and Lola, because once they spotted me standing outside they started gesturing me to enter.

_Sigh. This is it._

I opened the door and accidentally slammed it shut.

"Ssh!" Quinn's voice hissed across the room. "You might wake someone. Now come on."

I made my way across the room until I reached the computer, and pulled up a chair, sitting beside Lola.

"So what are we – " I said loudly but was cut off.

"Ssh!" Quinn said again. "Remember?"

"Sorry." I quieted down. "So what's this plan you have?" I actually got pretty nervous asking this. Probably because it was my last hope of making it up to Zoey. Either that or Quinn just scared me a little. Either way, the nervousness was most definitely there.

"Oh, right." Lola said, as if she'd completely forgotten the reason we all gathered here. "You, Chase, are going to write."

_What?_

"What?" I repeated out loud. "That's _it_? You're kidding right?"

"Chase, just listen for a – " Quinn started.

"If you didn't notice, I already wrote a whole lot of stuff, and that didn't exactly help!" I whisper-screamed. "Yet you ask, no, _force_ me to come to this lab and do it again!"

"You're not just writing some plain little story." Quinn smirked, and Lola echoed her facial expression.

"Then…what?" Ok, I was really confused now.

"You're going to write everything." Lola said to me.

"Everything?" They still weren't making sense.

"Yes, everything." Quinn nodded. "Everything from beginning to end. Everything the led up to this moment, all your feelings on every single instance that occurred. You writing the story, dating Rebecca, Rebecca messing things up, even this plan. Everything."

"And then," Lola chirped in. "We'll leave it on her dresser to read tomorrow afternoon."

I listened intently to their whole plan. _Sure, it could work…But that would mean…_

"I have to tell her how I really feel." I said, more to myself than them.

Quinn crosses her arms. "Precisely. Everything."

"Are you in?" Lola asked, getting up from the computer chair.

I was about to argue, to say that it might not work, that I might not finish in time, that I wasn't ready to tell her the whole truth…

But then I realized that I didn't really have a choice.

"Yeah." I gave in. Lola squealed.

"Awesome!" Lola and Quinn started heading toward the door. "Just drop it off tomorrow, toodles!"

"Wait!" I yelled to them, quietly though. "What? You can't just leave!"

"Sure we can." Quinn shrugged. "We're tired, and we're not the ones that Zoey hates. Sayonara!"

"But –" The door clicked shut and their quiet footsteps could be heard for a brief moment. I shrugged.

"Nothing left to do but write." I said to the air, and sat down in the chair that Lola had recently occupied. And wrote. And wrote. And wrote.

And then guess what I did next?

Juggled monkeys.

Kidding, I wrote a ton more.

Sadly, I have no ending to this story yet.

So Zoey, I hope you took the time to read this, and I hope even more that you forgive me. I poured my heart into this story. I love you. I've loved you ever since that fateful day when I ran into a pole. I guess the longer I held it in, the more tangled the problem got. But I'm cutting through the vines.

I love you, Zo. Always have, always will, no matter what.

And that's _really_ written from the heart.

**A/N: Confused? In case you are, this entire story was Chase's story to Zoey. Get it? Cool, right? Anyways, no, this isn't the end. There **_**will**_** be an epilogue. Thanks so, so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm too exhausted to write you all, but you know who you are and hopefully you know that I've read your review and appreciate it very much :)**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


	14. Epilogue

**Summary:** Chase is a writer, right? So naturally he had to write about all the interesting happenings from over the summer and during the early days of sophomore year. But what would happen if these writings were to fall into the wrong hands? CZ. **SET DURING SEASON THREE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zoey 101.

**Written From The Heart:**

* * *

The next day, Zoey Brooks returned to her dorm room after an exhausting number of morning classes. She decided to skip lunch, not really in the mood to see Chase after all that had happened.

She collapsed onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Just white; so plain, so simple. Why couldn't _her_ life be like that right now? Why couldn't her life just be normal, instead of all this drama? It was almost like her life was a TV show, with problem after problem, storyline after storyline.

Zoey sighed, deciding to get a headstart on that English essay, and hopped off of her bed to retrieve a piece of paper from atop her dresser. But something caught her eye;

A large packet of papers, stapled together neatly on her dresser, with a note attached. She ripped it off and read it's contents.

_Zoey,_

_Told you everything was going to work out. _

_Love, Quinn_

"Huh." Zoey said simply, confused on what this packet could be. Her eyes traced the top page:

**Written From The Heart**

**By Chase Matthews**

Zoey rolled her eyes, disgusted, and picked it up, ready to throw it in the garbage, or maybe out the window. _How could Quinn even think about giving me this story? Wasn't it bad enough reading it the first time?_

She was halfway to the garbage can (which was, conveniently, by the window, just in case), but then another phrase on the cover of the packet caught her eye: **The real, truthful, changed version where all will be revealed.**

Zoey sighed. Should she read it? It could be her last chance to fix everything, for everything to be normal again.

Finally, deciding that she'd already read the story and there would be no surprises, she opened to page one, and began to read.

It seemed that with every sentence, her eyes grew wider and wider, her mouth dropped lower and lower, and her heart beat faster and faster. When she finally finished, she had a headache, and she set the story aside, trying to process every piece of information she discovered.

The message he sent to Michael said that Chase _**loved her**_, he dumped Lola because of her, Chase didn't want to go get sushi that day because of her, he had a whole mental debate to get over her, Rebecca was jealous of her and Chase's friendship because she thought Chase liked her, she joined _Our Talented Stingrays_ to get revenge on her…_Rebecca edited his story!_...They made this whole plan to get her to listen to Chase; _That's why my necklace felt so warm! _And…Chase still loved her.

All of this, everything, suddenly made sense. It was because Chase loved her. He loved her when he rammed himself into a flagpole, when he dated Rebecca, and when he wrote this story. He always had. How had she not seen it before?

She felt so overwhelmed, but happy, maybe even giddy, at the same time.

_Chase loves me. Chase Matthews loves __**me**_

It was a weird thought, but the good kind of weird. Like flying, or walking on water.

And then it hit her, and it should've been sudden, but it really wasn't.

_I love him back._

Butterflies filled her stomach and her mind was racing, thinking about all the times they'd spent together as best friends, and mostly, what was going to happen next? How was their story going to end?

Smiling a small, I've-got-it smile, an idea in her head, she grabbed some paper, and began to write. But she was most definitely not writing homework.

Then, Zoey Brooks, paper in hand, took a walk to Maxwell Hall, room 140 to be exact.

She reached the dorm, and talked to Chase, finally. And then she kissed him. All was well.

The end.

Like my ending, Chase?

Love, Zoey.

* * *

There was a knock at 140 Maxwell Hall. It was about halfway through lunch, but Chase had opted to sit it out, entirely out of his fear of what would happen once Zoey read that story and knew the whole truth, no shortcuts or ways out.

As Chase heard that knock, it was as if he would faint from nervousness. Nonetheless, he opened the door, knowing exactly who it would be.

There she was, standing at his dorm doorway, just as beautiful as ever.

"Hey." Zoey gave a small smile.

Chase returned her smile. "Hey." His eyes drifted to a view of his shoes.

There was some silence, uncontrollable thought racing through both their heads.

"I'm sorry." Zoey finally said, quietly and sincerely. Chase looked up, shocked. All this time he'd thought that it was him who was at fault. What could she possibly be sorry for?

"Sorry?" he asked, confused. "For what?"

"For not trusting you." She answered. "For getting mad at you when it was Rebecca all along. For not realizing…" She stopped. "Just, I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"Forgiven." Chase nodded and gave another small smile. "And I'm sorry too. For not telling you the truth. For…everything."

Zoey nodded, implying that he was forgiven, then gave a shy smile. "I finished your story…" She held a piece of paper out to him, and he heart sped up.

"Oh." He said, not knowing what to say, or expect, as he took the paper out of her hand. Their hands touched for a moment, and they both blushed. "I'll just…you know…read it."

They stood, a foot away from each other, as Chase read through her ending to a story that's been going on forever. By the time he finished, he was grinning.

"Funny," Chase said, still smiling. "I don't recall kissing you, actually. When was this?"

Zoey smiled shyly, and kissed him, there and then, and he kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Zoey lifted her face away and said, "Right now."

The two stood there, not sure what exactly would happen next, but knowing that the other would be there. For even though the phrase "The End" was added to the end of that story, they knew that it wasn't an end. It was a beginning.

**A/N: I can't believe this story's over. It's just weird, but, in a good way:) I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who've stuck with me through this whole story. It really means a lot to me, and I'm sorry I haven't replied to your reviews. I've been really busy, but I've read all of them and they make my day. So thanks a million.**

**I think I will probably update Accepting The Present next because it hasn't been updated for a while.**

**In the meantime…I start my freshman year of High School in about 9 days. Any advice for me? I'm actually pretty freaked out about it.**

**Review please!**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


End file.
